Catching Snow
by UchiHime
Summary: PLEASE DON'T READ THIS the only reason it hasn't been deleted is b/c it's liked by some. In the future, I will be rewriting both this and its sequel, until then it's only up for the old fans of it.
1. First Snow

Edited on 7/12/2010

* * *

The First Snow

The hallways were filled with the usual large crowd of students rushing around to their lockers and out of the building at the end of the day. It was Friday afternoon and no one wished to remain in the school building any longer than necessary. Two boys stood by a locker, one standing taller than the other with bright red hair and mischievous blue eyes. The other was shorter with dark as night black hair shooting ever which way from his head and green eyes the color of emeralds. He was rummaging through the lockers adding and removing books from his bag as the taller one stood there waiting. Someone tapped the shorter one on the shoulder.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Lavender Brown asked sweeping her long bleached blond hair over her shoulders and looking Harry in the eye. Today her eyes were grey, she changed contacts so much that it was hard to keep track; though she was beautiful no matter what color her eyes were. She had a nice body, with a more than generous amount of cleavage and long legs that would down right sexy in a pair of low rider jeans; in fact they were quite the sight now in her plaid school skirt. She was girl that any guy would kill to go to the dance with, except Harry wasn't interested.

"I'm sorry, Lavender; I'm not going to the dance." Harry smiled apologetically.

Lavender looked stunned at his rejection. "Are you serious?" She asked when Harry only gave a weak nod she looked down right furious. "My girls were right, you are a loser."

"Either that or gay," said her friend Parvati Patil, who Harry had turned down an invite to the dance from a week prior.

"Come on, he's not worth the time," said Parvati's twin Padma. That being said the three of them turned and stormed away.

"Uh, Harry," the red head boy said in shock, "Did you seriously just turn down a date with Lavender Brown? I've wanted to date her since she transferred here."

Harry shrugged and closed his locker. "She's not my type," he said, "And I seriously can't go to the dance. I've got plans."

"Man, you are a loser. See you tomorrow." Ron walked away down the hall towards the gym for basketball practice. Harry finished zipping up his bag and headed out of the school.

It was cloudy and a bit too cold for late October. The weather had been rather erratic lately, with extremely fluctuating temperatures and just all out strange weather conditions. It had started snowing as early as late September and was predicted to snow again sometime during that day. Harry zipped his jacket against the brisk air and started on the path home. He was walking through the park when the first snowflake fell.

Harry stopped walking mid-step, held out a hand, and threw his head back towards the sky, his green eyes closed and his lips slightly parted.

"Are you trying to catch a cold?" A dull baritone voice asked.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked to see who had spoken. A boy just a year or two older than Harry with platinum blond hair and eyes the color of captured stars stood behind Harry with a curious expression on his face. He had pale skin, a slightly pointy yet very handsome face, and thin lips that immediately grabbed and held Harry's attention; he couldn't help but wonder if they were as soft they looked. Harry shook his head, trying to clear the stray thought from his mind.

"If you're not trying to catch a cold then what, if I may ask, are you doing?"

"The snow," Harry answered, his eyes never straying from the boy's lips, "I was wondering of it was going to stick."

"And you can figure that out by staring at the sky?" the boy asked with an amused glint on his silver eyes.

Harry's cheeks flushed crimson and it wasn't from the cold. "I guess not," he admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"You're one interesting kid." The boy smirked, before turning and walking away leaving Harry standing there stunned, watching his retreating figure.

::-::-::-::

Harry opened the door to the apartment he was living in alone, and dropped his book bag to the floor. Kicking off his shoes he walked over to the phone. The tiny screen flashed one new voicemail; Harry pressed the button before heading towards the kitchen and popping some Ramen into the microwave. The voicemail was from his aunt:

"Boy, are you home? Don't lie I know you are, you have nothing better to do. Pick up the phone… whatever, I don't have time for this I have to go pick up Dudders' new shoes. I just wanted to remind you that you better bring your narrow behind over here Sunday before the Social Worker arrives. We will not have any trouble because of you, ungrateful little brat."

Harry rolled his eyes, before going over and hitting the delete button on the machine. That stupid woman was always calling for stupid reasons. Harry knew he had to meet the social worker that Sunday; he had the date circled on his calendar. He usually didn't like going over to the Dursley's house and pretending to be a happy family so that the state would continue giving money to the greedy family, but he was excited for this meeting, because this time things were going to be different. He had been planning on telling the social worker he's been living alone every since the Dursley's kicked him out a year ago when he was barely sixteen. He hadn't spoken up sooner because of some remaining fear of his uncle and because he thought he'd be forced to go back to them. But he wasn't scared anymore. He was now seventeen and had proved he could handle living alone, though he had recently put an ad out looking for a roommate. He was going to be emancipated and the Dursleys would never get another cent because of him.

He had only put out the newspaper ad for a roommate after Ron's parents had prodded him into it, saying no matter how bad the Dursleys were a kid his age shouldn't be living alone and he should come live with them. But the Weasleys had seven kids already, four of which still lived at home and he hadn't wanted to be a burden on them, so he said he'd get a roommate if that would make them happy, and they had agreed. Harry didn't much mind the idea of a roommate, as long as they weren't lazy and earned their keep, besides it would save him money on rent and food.

The microwave beeped, pulling Harry from his thoughts, he headed back to the kitchen and retrieved his cup ramen. After eating he sat down to do his homework. There wasn't a whole lot and he'd gotten done pretty fast which left him with nothing to keep him entertained. He glanced across the living room and out the bay window that over looked the park across the street; the snow was still falling and would probably stick. Harry shivered; he really did hate the snow.

With a sigh he got up and headed to his bedroom to grab his pajamas. A warm bath would be heavenly right now.

::-::-::-::

To Harry's surprise, when he woke up Saturday morning there was no snow on the ground. In fact the sun was out and the only sign of the previous weather was the puddles on the ground. Harry headed to the kitchen and fixed himself a breakfast of pancakes and scrambled eggs. As he sat there eating, he tried to figure out what to do with his morning. He had to work that afternoon, but all the hours before three was open. As if to answer his question, his phone rang.

"Hi ya Harry," an excited voice said from the other end.

Harry smiled. "Hey George," he greeted Ron's brother.

"Fred actually," the boy said.

Harry winced, he'd been so sure he's gotten it right, but it was impossible to tell those two apart being identical twins and all. "Oh, sorry Fred."

The older teen laughed on the other end of the phone. "Just kidding, this is George. Anyway, Ron wanted to know if you'd like to come over and play ball with us. Bill and Charlie are both visiting and we wanted to play some three on three, but Mom won't let Ginny play."

Harry smiled. "Sure, George, I'll be right over."

"Actually we're outside your apartment right now and are heading over to the park, come on down."

Harry laughed. "Give me five minutes." He hung up and went to get dressed. Five minutes later he was heading downstairs and was greeted by a crowd of red headed boys outside his apartment building. The group all laughed and joked around as the headed to the basketball courts in the park. They split into teams: Harry, Bill, and George against Ron, Charlie, and Fred and the game began. Harry was the shortest person out there, but that didn't matter much because he was wicked good at three pointers and free throws. The twins we're good point guards, and Ron, Bill, and Charlie could play just about every position. The ending score was pretty much a tie until Harry made this miracle shot and won the game for them.

They were all laughing and enjoying themselves by the time the game was over. All the physical activity had distracted them from the cold. Bill and George had picked Harry up and were parading him around the court. Harry was laughing so hard, he didn't notice the boy that was watching from a nearby park bench. Eventually Harry had to head home to get ready for work, but he promised the Weasleys they could get together and play again soon.

::-::-::-::

Harry worked at a local twenty-four hour supermarket as a cashier and a shelver. He had had a slow night at work, but had ended up working a double so instead of getting off at eleven Saturday night, he ended up going home at seven Sunday morning. It was cold and snowing when he got home, and he sat in the window watching the snow fall.


	2. Second Snow

Edited on 7/12/2010

* * *

The Second Snow

Harry woke up Sunday morning stiff because he had fallen asleep looking out the bay window instead of going to bed. The world outside was so blindingly white that he had to blink a few times before he could see. Closing the blinds, he got up from the window seat and went about his morning routine. After a long hot shower, he brushed his teeth and sat down to a breakfast of cup ramen, he had run out of everything else the previous day and was due to go shopping.

Glancing up from his food, Harry nearly panicked when he saw the clock. It was almost two in the afternoon. He had no idea it was so late. He was going to be late getting to his aunt and uncle's before three if he didn't hurry now. He was up and out of the house in five minutes flat. But when he got outside the apartment, he couldn't help but freeze in his tracks.

The snow outside the apartment was completely untouched. It sat upon the lawn like a blanket of pure perfection, the sun glaring off it making it shine like diamonds embedded in the ground. It was blinding, and that's probably what caused Harry's old habit to kick in. Straying off the path, Harry began to walk across the perfect untouched snow of the lawn, marring the blanket with his footprints, destroying the perfection with his touch. He walked circles and figure eights across the lawn, leaving no spot untouched. Then he stood back and stared at the 'mess' he had made.

"You must really like the snow," a voice that shouldn't have sounded so familiar said. Harry didn't even turn to see who it was.

"I hate it," the green eyed boy said in a cool detached voice. "It's perfect, too perfect. The perfection that I could never obtain, the perfection that they tried to force me into, but I never measured up to. The snow is pure and clean, and the boy would do naught but taint it with his touch."

"You really are an interesting kid."

Suddenly Harry seemed to snap back to his senses and turned to see who he had been talking to. A flush of crimson colored his cheeks as he took in the cool form of the boy from the park. "W-what are you doing here?" Harry stuttered.

"I'm looking for someone by the name of Harry Potter," he replied in his musical voice.

"You've found him," Harry replied holding out hand towards the boy. "I'm Harry James Potter, how may I help."

The boy gave a little half sort of smile. "Draco," he stated simply, shaking Harry's hand. "I'm replying to your ad in the paper about a roommate." He looked at Harry curiously. "You live alone?"

Harry wasn't sure why he blushed as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I do. It's a long story."

Draco rose on finely arched platinum blond eyebrow and said, "But you're just a kid."

"I'm not a kid," Harry snapped. "I'm seventeen years old and if you don't want me for a roommate then fine, go find somewhere else to live."

Draco's laugh sounded as pure as and angel's song, but with as undertone as mocking as a demon's. "When can I move in?" he asked with a smirk on his face once his laughter finally stopped.

Before Harry could reply his watch beeped, he looked down at it and let out a string of curses. Digging though his pockets, he turned back to Draco. "I'm sorry I have to go." He thrust something into Draco's hand. "Here's the key to the apartment, make yourself a copy and move in whenever you want."

Before the blond boy could reply, Harry took off through the gate and down the street. It wasn't until he had gotten about two blocks away that he noticed what he had done. He froze in his tracks and stood there questioning his own sanity. Had he seriously just given a boy he didn't even know the key to his apartment and told him to move in anytime? All he knew was the boy's first name, and the fact that he was gorgeous with a sexy voice and a heart stopping laugh that was the definition of oxy-fucking-moron. Not that any of that mattered, for all Harry knew the name Draco could be an alias and he could have just invited an ax murderer to live with him. There was seriously something wrong with him, but then again Harry had always considered himself to be a good judge of people and Draco didn't strike him as the bad sort at all.

Another glance at his wristwatch set Harry to cursing again and he tore off running down the street.

::-::-::-::

Harry arrived at his aunt and uncle's house fifteen minutes late and was panting for breath by the time he came up the walk and knocked on the door. His aunt Petunia opened it with a false smile on her face. "Oh Harry, you're finally back," she said cheerily alerting Harry that the Social Worker must be in the house. "You went to the store almost an hour ago, what took you so long and why are you knocking; did you forget your key?"

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped past the horse faced woman and into the house. "Sorry I'm late Ms. McGonagall," he said to his Social Worker.

"It's fine, your aunt and uncle informed me you took a trip to the store right before I arrived."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry to tell you, but you've been sadly misinformed. I don't live here anymore; my aunt and uncle kicked me out a year ago."

"Harry!" Vernon Dursley said menacingly.

Harry ignored him, in favor of finally telling his Social Worker the truth. "I've been living on my own in an apartment across town for the past year. I have a job at the local superstore, and I'm enrolled in the high school over there. These two haven't given me so much of a phone call to check my health. "

"Is that true, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley?" McGonagall asked.

Aunt Petunia shook her head eagerly, but Vernon was the one to speak. "Yeah, so what if it is? The freak was getting on my nerves, so I kicked his ungrateful behind out."

"You do realize that it's a felon to receive government aid for a child no longer in your care, and there are laws against kicking a minor out without ensuring his safety. You and your wife could be arrested, at the very least you'll be fined a great deal of money, and your son can be taken from your care if you're dubbed to be unfit parents."

"No, not my Duddykins," Petunia gasped.

Vernon Dursley was turning an unhealthy shade of purple. "Get out!" He yelled, "Get out of my house! Don't come back, I don't care about you or your bloody laws. I wanted the freak out of my house so I kicked his ass to the curb if you want to arrest me for that then so be it."

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's ok, really Ms. McGonagall," he said to the case worker, "I'm doing fine on my own, much better than I was in this house."

Ms. McGonagall sighed. "I'll have to take this up with the head of my department. You can remain living on your own for now, but there will have to be a court case about getting you emancipated and a lot of legal babble that I really have no desire to deal with. You'll have to prove yourself capable of taking care of yourself, and if you can't we may be able to transfer custody of you over to someone more fitting. For now, we will be discontinuing the federal aid that the Dursleys are receiving." She sighed and stood from her seat, straightening her pristine suit. "This meeting is complete; I'll be taking my leave now. Harry if you would like a ride back to your apartment there's room in my car."

Harry shook his head. "No thank you Ms. McGonagall, I have a few stops to make before heading home. Sorry for causing you all this trouble."

McGonagall let out a huff, said her goodbyes, and took her leave.


	3. Third Snow

Edited on 7/12/2010

* * *

Third Snow

Harry made his way through the park after his visit to his aunt and uncle's. It was cold and the snow on the ground was thick; anyone in their right mind would be home in front of the fire with a hot cup of tea in their hands, avoiding the frigid temperatures for all they were worth. Harry himself was looking forward to getting home out of the cold. He'd taken a detour to the store to pick up a couple of things, but now he was going to where the ice and cold couldn't get to him.

He was walking passed the basketball courts when he saw a familiar sight. Ronald Weasley dribbled his orange ball up and down the court, shooting free throws and three pointers. The exercise was making him hot, so he had discarded his coat on the sidelines and shirt was soaked through with sweat. Harry stood back and watched as Ron attempted a shot from the half court mark, he almost made it, but the ball ricocheted off the rim and fell off. "Trying bouncing on your toes when you release next time." Harry called out.

Ron had obviously not noticed his best friend watching him and looked up surprised at the sudden advice coming from no where. "Oh, Hi ya Harry, what are you doing here?" He asked when he realized who was standing there watching him.

"Watching you play ball in the snow," Harry stated in a bored tone. "Why are you playing ball in the snow?" he inquired.

"Well you know they're making cuts on the basketball team, I need to keep in practice or I'll lose my spot."

"Ron, you're the school's star player, missing one day of practice won't put you off your game too much."

"Not true," Ron replied. "You're a much better player than I am, despite the height issue, and Fred and George say all it takes is one bad practice and I could lose my spot."

"Fred and George are just pulling your leg, you know how they are. And it really doesn't matter if I'm a better player than you are; I'm not on the team am I? I don't have time to play."

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, but you know."

"All I know is that it's freezing out here, and I'm going home and having a bottle of Butterbeer and washing it down with some treacle tart. There's enough to go around if you would like to join me."

"I would love to Harry, but I really do need to practice." Ron smiled sheepishly.

Harry shrugged. "Oh well, I'll just have to enjoy it with Draco."

"Who is Draco?" Ron wanted to know.

Harry winked at him, "No one of importance to you Mister 'I need to practice', see ya later Ron."

Harry turned and continued on his way through the park before Ron could say anything else.

Harry had worked himself up into a state of giddy excitement by time he reached the door to his apartment. He was practically bouncing up and down as he knocked on the door, Draco still had his key. "Hey Draco, open the door," he called out. "It's me Harry, open up."

Harry moved to knock again just as the door swung open; he lost his balance and fell forwards, causing Draco to fall backwards in his attempt to catch the green-eyed boy. The result was Draco sprawled out on the floor, with nothing but a towel covering the lower half of his muscled form, and a blushing Harry straddling his waist.

"This doesn't look right." The blond stated tersely.

Harry turned bright red and quickly scampered off of Draco, he sat cross legged on the floor with his back to the half naked boy. "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. "Were you in the shower."

"No, I just like walking around naked," Draco said, his voice dripping sarcasm as Harry heard him getting up and taking steps towards the bathroom. "Of course I was in the shower, idiot. Why are you so bloody giddy anyway?"

"Well I was thinking that we really should know more about each other if we're going to be living together. I was wondering if we could talk over some Butterbeer and treacle tart."

"You can turn around now, I'm decent." Harry turned and found Draco standing in the doorway of the bathroom with only a pair of creased slacks hugging his slender hips. His chest was still bare for the most part, for he'd pulled on a collar shirt but had yet to take the time to button it. Harry took in the sight of his gorgeously toned chest, his strong arms, and overall just plain beautiful body. The boy had said he was decent, but looking like that Harry couldn't help but think he was far from it. It should be illegal to look that freakin' gorgeous.

Harry cleared his throat as he got to his feet. "So, uh, what do you say?"

"About what?"

"Us talking and getting to know each other over Butterbeer and treacle tart."

"Oh, not interested," Draco said running a hand through his silky platinum blond locks.

"Oh," Harry couldn't help but sound a little disappointed. "Some other time then?"

He heard a sigh come from his new roommate. "Fine, where do you keep the treacle tart."

A large smile spread over Harry's face. "Really? You just go get settled in the living room, I'll bring the snacks in there." Draco nodded and headed towards the designated room.

Harry quickly grabbed to Butterbeers from the fridge and distributed some of the treacle tart he'd picked up on his way home into two dishes. Not long after that, he and Draco were sitting in the living room, Draco on the couch and Harry reclining in the bay window seat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Draco asked sipping from his Butterbeer.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"What school do you go to?"

"I'm not in school."

"Why not?"

"I graduated early, when I was only sixteen."

"Oh, what do your parents do for a living?"

There was a slight moment of hesitation that Harry barely noticed. "Nothing important," Draco stated.

"Oh," There was a moment of silence as Harry debated over whether he should follow that line of questioning when Draco seemed hesitant to speak of his parents. That's when Harry realized he still hadn't learned Draco's family name. Before he could delve too deeply into those thoughts Draco spoke.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

Harry looked up and smiled. "Sure."

Draco seemed to consider his questions for a moment, before deciding to skip the basic questions like age and school, and going straight to the harder ones. "Where were you rushing off to earlier?"

"I had a bus to catch."

A pause. "Who thought you weren't good enough, who kept comparing you to perfection?"

"My aunt and uncle hated me. They called me a freak and thought their whale of a son was as perfect as perfect could be. I was never good enough for them, no matter what I did."

"Where were your parents?"

"They died when I was small."

"Is that why you live alone?"

"My aunt and uncle kicked me out a year ago; I'm in the process of being emancipated."

The silence in the room dragged to the level of being uncomfortable. Harry suddenly bounced out of his seat and made his way over to the radio. "Do you want to listen to some music?" He asked, not waiting for an answer before he turned the volume up loud. Harry pouted when he heard the last few lines of the song 'Colors' by Crossfade, it was his favorite song of the moment and he hated that he missed it. The pout quickly melted into a large smile as the opening riffs of 'Change (in the house of flies)' by the Deftones played. It was a good song with a good message about people becoming who they are not, but most importantly it was damn sexy to listen to. Harry's eyes fell closed and he began to sway to the music, he'd never been much of a dancer but he could let the music make him move.

He completely forgot that Draco was sitting there watching him until the song ended and another damn sexy voice said, "Are you bipolar or something?"

Harry blushed and looked up at his new roommate. "No, why do you ask."

"Because I swear you've been having mood-swings since I met you."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he glared at the blond. "I resent that."

"As you should," Draco replied flippantly. "Anyway, I see there are two bedrooms here, but there's only one bed. So where will I be sleeping."

"In my bed." Harry burst out laughing at the expression that came over Draco's face. "Not with me in it, obviously," he said through his laughter. "You're too big to fit in the bay window and I don't allow feet on my couch. You can take my bed until you get your sleeping arrangements together."

"Oh," Draco said dryly.

Harry smiled. "That said, I'm going to take a shower. Could you grab me a blanket from the closet and put it in the window for me, and don't forget to set my alarm, some of us actually have school tomorrow."

"I'm your roommate, not your slave," Draco stated.

"Yes, and as my roommate I expect you to be considerate to my needs, especially since I'm giving up my bed for you. Unless you'd like to sleep on the floor, that is."

Draco rolled his stardust colored eyes. "Whatever, just go get your damn shower already."

Harry smirked and made his way to the bathroom. Forty-five minutes later he returned to the living room, clad in a pair of grey sweat pants and a tee-shirt. He set in the bay window, the seat of which was just long enough for him to sleep on his he pulled up his knees. Outside the window the night was still. Street lights illuminated thick puffs of snow as they fell from the sky. His radio was still playing next to him. Grabbing his head phones, he turned down the volume and plugged them in. The soft notes of a song by some Russian girl group filled his ears, as he watched the snow fall outside recoating the word in perfection, and muffling all other sounds.


	4. Fourth Snow

Season's Greetings. Sorry for the delay in update, my holidays were busy. My present to you all, two new chapters.

* * *

Fourth Snow

The sounds of cabinets opening and slamming closed shattered the silence of morning air. Harry opened his eyes and glanced around, forcing his tired body to wake, only to squeeze them shut again when the brightness of the sun reflecting off the snow stab through his sensitive eyes. Harry groaned and rolled over, only to let out a loud scream as he went crashing to the floor.

"Oww," Harry moaned as he set up, rubbing his left arm that was unfortunate enough the catch the weight of his fall when he landed on it, "Not the way I was hoping to wake up." He mumbled tiredly before glancing around the living room trying to gain his bearings, "Draco." He glared at his new roommate who was standing in the doorway of the living room and kitchen with an amused smirk on his face.

"Good morning to you as well," Draco said his stardust eyes glinting mischievously.

"What time is it?" Harry groaned, pushing himself up off the floor and back into the bay window seat, the snow from the night before hadn't stuck and snow that had already been on the ground was well on it way to melting.

"It's about half past seven." Draco drawled out, turning and migrating back to the kitchen where he resumed searching the cabinets.

Harry let out an annoyed groan, he was up fifteen minutes before the alarm was set to go off and he really wanted to go back to sleep but there was really no point now. Climbing to his feet, Harry trailed behind Draco to the kitchen, "why are you up so early?" He inquired, taking a seat at the bar.

"I've got some runs to make this morning." Draco replied, opening the refrigerator and glancing inside, "Do you have anything to eat in this house other that Ramen and treacle tart?"

Harry blushed, "I'm due for a trip to the supermarket tomorrow after school. Unless you want to go today, the money is in the cabinet."

Draco opened one of the cabinets and pulled out an old coffee canister, he pulled the bills Harry had hidden inside it out and stuffed them in his pocket without counting it, then he pulled out the piece of loose-leaf paper and pen also kept in the canister, glanced at the list took the pen and jotted down a few more things before stuffing the paper into his pocket as well, "I'll go while I'm out." He commented, "Guess I'll pick me up some breakfast on the go as well."

Harry nodded, "So where all are you going today?" He wanted to know.

"Now of your business." Draco said flippantly.

Harry rolled his emerald eyes in annoyance, "Whatever, I'm going to get shower and get ready for school." He got up and headed to the bedroom before Draco could reply, not that he thought the blond would reply seeing as how anti-social he seemed to be.

After gathering his school uniform and other necessities from the bedroom and turning off his alarm clack since he wouldn't need it, Harry drifted to the bath and got in the shower. He had just gotten out the shower and was toweling off when he head someone knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey kid, there are people here to see you."

"Don't call me kid!" Harry growled before thinking about it.

He could practically hear Draco rolling his eyes, "Whatever, just hurry up there's a group of impatient red heads out here and I don't feel like playing nice."

"Then go barricade yourself in the bedroom, I don't need you playing nice with my friends anyway, you stupid jerk." Harry heard Draco's annoyed huff before footsteps retreated down the hall towards his own bedroom. Harry finished dressing and went out into the living room to greet his company.

"Hey Ron, Fred, George," He called to the Weasley boys that were sitting in his living room, "What brings you all here so early?"

"Dad just got a new car; he's giving us all a ride to school." Fred stated.

"Who was the guy who answered to door?" Ron wanted to know, his voice carrying an unfamiliar tone that Harry almost missed.

"That was just Draco." Harry replied before turning his attention to the twins, "What kind car did he get?"

George opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak Ron intervened, "Who is Draco?"

"My new roommate," Harry stated.

"It's a used car, but a classic '94 Oldsmobile." George finally got the chance to say.

"Cool," Harry said, but before he could say anything else Ron cut in again.

"Why is your _roommate _in your bedroom instead of the spare room?"

"Because he slept in my bed last night and that's where his stuff is. How's he pay for the new car."

"He got a raise at work."

"What do you mean he slept in your bed?"

Harry turned and glared at his long time best friend, wondering why the hell Ron was being so rude, "Just what I said, he slept in my bed. He doesn't have one in his room yet so he slept in mine."

"And where did you sleep?" Ron growled.

"In the bay window, god Ron what the hell is your problem." Harry demanded.

"Nothing," Ron stated, "I'll be waiting in the car." He turned and stormed out of the apartment.

"Who pissed in his Cheerios?" Fred asked as he watched his little brother leave.

_**::-::-::-::**_

"Ok so I'm sure you're all aware that the school festival is coming up next week. After tallying the votes up from last week it's been decide that our class will be putting on the play _The Moon's Curse_ for the fest. _Moon's Curse _is a Romeo and Juliette style tragedy that has multiple love triangles for the girls to enjoy, and enough swords fighting to keep the boys entertained. To decide roles we will be doing luck of the draw. When I call your name come and draw a slip from the bowl. Whatever you draw is your part, no arguments, no changing what so ever."

The teacher began calling names and the students one by one went and drew their parts. "Harry Potter." The teacher called. Harry stood and went to the front of the room. Reaching in the bowl he drew a slip of folded slip of paper. A light blush coated his cheeks as he read the name on the paper. The teacher chuckled when she read the name, "I do believe that is the perfect role for you Mr. Potter." She stated before calling the next student's name. The blush stayed on Harry's cheek all the way back to his seat. "Alright everyone, Ms. Granger is going to pass out the play books and we can begin rehearsals."

_**::-::-::-::**_

"Oh that is just priceless." Fred and George laughed at lunch that day.

"I can't wait to see this." George stated.

"It's going to be great." Fred agreed.

"I'm definitely taking pictures."

"We can sell them for twenty bucks a copy."

"Shut up you two." Harry growled, "It's not funny it's mortifying, and if you take pictures I will kill you in the most painful bloody way possible."

"Sure you will." Fred said, his voice oozing sarcasm.

Harry growled something unintelligible under his breath and stood from the table. The dumped his trashed and made his escape from the loud guffawing of his so called friends.

_**::-::-::-::**_

Harry entered his apartment after school, kicked off his shoes by the door and made his way towards the kitchen. The red light on the answering machine flashed two new messages; he pressed the play button and went about making himself a cup of Ramen.

"Hello Mr. Potter, this is Minerva McGonagall your case worker. I was calling to inform you of your court date in about three weeks time on the sixth of November. I feel the need to alert you that the results of this court date not only decide your status as an emancipated youth, but also the charges to be placed on the Dursleys. Please show up at…" She went on to list the time and location of the hearing before bidding him a good day and hanging up.

The second message he had expected after hearing the first one, "You ungrateful little freak." Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed through the speakers, "It's all you fault we're being dragged into court for no good reason. If anything bad happens to my family boy I swear to god I will beat the living shit out of you." Harry rolled his eyes and listened as the man continued to curse him, his mother, his father, and any kids he might have planned in the future. He called Harry every type of b' there was before finally slamming the receiver down.

"Doesn't sound like you have many fans?" A sultry voice said from the doorway of the kitchen.

Harry turned around with a light blush on his cheeks, "I told you my aunt and uncle hates me." He stated sheepishly.

Draco shrugged and entered the kitchen, his arms laden down with grocery bags. He set the bags on the bar and began to put the groceries away, waving Harry off when he attempted to help.

"So how was your day?" Harry asked, sitting back and eating his cup Ramen.

"It was a day." Draco replied before adding almost as an afterthought, "It seems I'm going to be borrowing your bed for another three days before mine can be delivered."

Harry nodded, "I'm fine in the window seat."

"Other than that, nothing excitable happened." Draco took a seat at the bar next to Harry and opened a box of sweets that Harry had never seen before. The box was pink in strawberries and the word Pocky on it. Harry watched as Draco put on of the sticks in his mouth and couldn't pull his eyes away from those lips that had been captivating him for days now. Draco ate the Pocky stick without using his hands, instead letting it hang out to side of his mouth and nibbled it away slowly.

"What?" Draco asked after he'd devoured his first stick and Harry was still at his lips. Harry blushed and looked away.

"Nothing, I just like strawberry flavor that's all."

"Oh," Draco said and pushed the pack of Pocky towards Harry, "You can have one."

Harry took one of the Pocky sticks and placed it in his mouth. There was no way he could eat it as sexily as Draco, but he really did love strawberries and strawberry flavoring. Though that was obviously not the real reason for his staring; Harry knew he was following for Draco and he was falling fast.


	5. Fifth Snow

UchiSays: Not sure what to say just here ya go. This chapter is kind of short but it's better than nothing.

UchiBegs: Please, please, please, review

* * *

Fifth Snow

Harry was staring at the clock hanging in the living room with a blank look in his face. The clock read 9:30 a.m. and his half asleep mind couldn't process why exactly that was so important. As the last tendrils of sleep released their hold on his conscious mind he finally deciphered the meaning of the seemingly innocent numbers, "Draco you bloody git, why the hell didn't you wake me up!" He yelled propelling himself from the bay window and scurrying around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to get ready for school he was already more than an hour late.

Draco leaned against the wall next to the bedroom door watching Harry with an amused look in his eyes and a smug expression on his face, his arms folded across his bare chest, a pair of silk pajama bottoms hugging his slender waist. It wasn't until after Harry had bolted into the bedroom and ran back out with his school uniform shirt hanging half off shoulders and his pants barely on his waist making a dash for the bathroom did Draco finally decide to speak, "School is canceled today, idiot."

Harry froze mid-step, "Really? Why?"

"It snowed again last night. Six brand new inches of perfection for you to go play in."

"You are evil." Harry stated matter of factly.

"My revenge for making me have to get up at half passed six this morning to answer the stupid phone. Are you deaf or something, the bloody thing was ringing right by your head?"

"I fell asleep with me head phones on." Harry admitted sheepishly, before going back to the bedroom to change his clothes.

"You really are an idiot." Draco stated following him into the room to get dressed himself.

"I'm sure I told you not to call me an idiot." Harry growled turning his back to Draco as the other boy got dressed. Harry had learned two days ago that Draco preferred to go commando even in the coldest weather and had no modesty about it.

"You told me not to call you kid either, but I intend to."

"And what would you do if I called you a stupid jerk?"

"You wouldn't be the first, and you most likely won't be the last."

"You are so infuriating!" Harry growled stomping out the room and to the bath to brush his teeth. Just as he went it, he heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Draco declared.

A moment later, Harry could hear Ron's voice filling the apartment, "Uh, is Harry here?"

"Kid, it's for you." Draco called.

"Stop calling me kid!" Harry yelled storming out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Whatever." Draco said, turning and going into the bathroom that Harry had just vacated.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his unruly ebony locks, "Hey Ron, what's up?"

"Um, why is your roommate answering the door half naked?" Ron wanted to know.

It registered somewhere in the back of Harry's mind that Draco had only been wearing a pair of jeans with a collared shirt left unbuttoned to show off his toned chest when he had answered the door. Harry hadn't noticed before because every since he's realized how fast he was falling for his roommate two days ago Harry had made in effort to not ogle Draco's perfect body as much as possible, "He's comfortable like that." Harry informed Ron, "No modestly what so ever."

"So he does that a lot?"

A dusting of red coated Harry's cheeks, "yeah, the day he moved in he answered the door in nothing but a towel. I never properly introduced you two did I?" Harry added as in after thought, "Come on."

Draco had evacuated the bathroom and was now in the kitchen, Harry led Ron in and stood by the bar, "Hey stupid jerk," He called to get the blond's attention, "I want you to meet somebody."

"I have no desire to meet another kid." Draco stated.

"Ron is not a kid, he's almost eighteen."

"Well until then he is still a kid and I don't want to meet him."

"Whatever, Ron this is Draco, Draco this is Ron."

"Hey." Ron said half heartedly; Draco didn't even make that much of an effort.

"Told you he was a stupid jerk," Harry turning to Ron, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was thinking since school is canceled today we could hit the mall." Ron said excitedly.

"Oh cool, let me finished getting ready, Draco you want to come with?"

"You want me to chaperone a couple of kids?"

"No I want you come hang out with us. I just got paid so I'll buy you something."

Draco seemed to think it over for a second, "Sure why not, I needed to pick up a few things anyway."

"Alright, Ron that's fine with you right?"

"Uh, yeah whatever."

Harry ran into his room to finish getting ready, by the time he came out Draco had gotten impatient, "What took you so bloody long. It's not like you actually make an effort to beautify yourself."

"Patience is a virtue jerk."

"I have many virtues, but I assure you patience isn't one of them."

"Would you two just come on?" Ron broke in.

Draco stuffed his hands in his pocket and stormed towards the door. Harry couldn't help but smile at the back of his head thinking how cute he looked when he was angry, "Come on Harry." Ron snapped, the look on his face was indecipherable; a mix of anger and something else, jealously maybe.


	6. Sixth Snow

Sixth Snow

The mall was full of students taking advantage of the day off from school. Harry, Draco, and Ron entered through the south entrance, which was right next to Harry's favorite book store, "Can we stop?" Harry immediately asked, "The new book in my favorite series was released today and I have it on hold."

"Sure, I have a book I want to pick up anyway." Draco said.

Ron gave an indifferent shrug and followed to pair into the store. Harry knew they wouldn't be able to stay in there as long as he want because Ron wasn't a big reader and all but broke out in hives from being around books for long periods of time. Harry ran into the store leaving them to catch up and headed straight for the check out counter to pick up his held book. When he was ready to go he went and searched out Draco.

Draco was standing at a shelf near the back of the store looking at a book when Harry found him, "Got what you're looking for?" The black haired boy inquired. He must have startled him because Draco dropped the book he had been holding and looked up in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me." Draco growled at his roommate.

Harry blushed, "Sorry," he mumbled bending to retrieve to fallen book, but Draco reached it before he could.

"It's ok." Draco smirked, "I wouldn't expect anything less from a kid."

"I'm not a kid." Harry growled.

"Yes you are and an annoying one at that."

"I thought you said I was interesting."

"That was before I got to know you."

"Well you've always been a stupid jerk!" Harry declared in childish retaliation.

The sound of Draco's musically contradicting laughter filled Harry's ears causing Harry's heart to miss a beat, "Whatever," Draco said lightly hitting Harry on the top of his head with the book in his hand.

"That wasn't nice." Harry pouted rubbing his head.

"I never claimed to be nice no did I? You just assumed."

Harry continued to pout and stuck out his tongue at Draco; if the blond was going to treat him like a kid then Harry was going to act like one.

"Are you guys ready?" Ron asked, standing at the end of the aisle with an impatient look on his face.

"Ron!" Harry yelled running over to his best friend and throwing his arms around the red head, "Draco is being mean to me." He whined.

"You invited him," Ron said shrugging off Harry's arms, "You make him behave."

"You're being mean too." Harry pouted before sitting down on the floor crisscross apple sauce and folding his arms stubbornly, "Apologize or I'm not going anywhere else with either of you."

"Great, now he's having a temper tantrum." Draco groaned, "I don't have time for this, I'm going to check out."

"Wait!" Harry called out throwing his arms around Draco's legs and holding the blond in place, "You have to apologize to me." Draco looked down at Harry and sent him a glare colder than the snow outside the mall.

"Look Harry," Ron said before either of the roommates could speak, "I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'll wait for you outside." Ron retreated before Harry could reply and Harry didn't even bother to offer a reply seeing as he was too busy staring defiantly at Draco.

"You are such a kid," Draco finally said once the sounds of Ron's footsteps subsided, he reached down and pulled Harry to his feet, "What is it that you want from me?"

"An apology," Harry stated.

"Why is it so important to you?" Draco asked and when Harry didn't answer Draco's silver eyes bored into Harry's emerald ones as if searching for something deeper within their depths, "What is it that you _really _want from me. And don't say an apology because we both know that's not it." When Harry refused to answer Draco continued to search his eyes, "Are you in love with me or something?" He asked flippantly completely catching Harry off guard and causing the smaller boy to blush. Draco smirked, "I know what you want." He declared, "You want me to do this."

Harry was completely frozen in place as Draco's lips pressed gently against his. The shock dissipated as Draco's lips moved expertly against his, prying Harry's lips apart and slipping his tongue in to explore. Any thoughts of resisting disappeared as Harry melted into the kiss, eagerly kissing back but his lack of prior experience left him unsure of what to do. The only thought in Harry's head was 'Gods his lips are softer than they look.'

All too soon the kiss ended. Draco smirked as he pulled away, "Just as I thought." He said licking his lower lip, "Come on kid let's get out of here." He started to walk away leaving Harry dazed.

"You haven't apologized yet." He demanded when he snapped out of his daze.

"Whatever, guess I'll just leave you here then."

Harry's eyes widened considerably, "No don't leave me." He called out running after Draco and hugging the older boy's arm and letting him lead them to the front of the store.

"I really don't like having a kid hanging off my arm." Draco stated once they got to the register.

"I'm not a kid." Harry growled, still clinging to Draco's arms despite his protest.

Draco rolled his eyes but instead of commenting he said, "Unless you're going to pay for this book I need you to let go so I can get my wallet."

"I'll pay." Harry quickly decided not wanting to release the boy's limb despite how childish he was acting, "Reach in my back pocket and get my money."

"I don't think so kid." Draco said before turning to the cashier, "Could you put it on my father's bill, he started it for me anyway."

"Sure, what's you father's name?"

"Malfoy, Lucius."

The cashier typed the name into the computer and the asked, "And your name is?"

"Malfoy, Draconis." He pulled his ID out of his jacket pocket and showed it to the lady.

"Ok, Mr. Malfoy if you'll just sign here." She slid a pen and a copy of Draco's receipt over the counter, Draco quickly signed and slid it back.

The woman bagged Draco's book and handed it to him, "Thank you, have a good day." She smiled and added, "And I adore your little arm bag, so cute." She waved at Harry causing the green eyed boy to blush. Draco rolled his eyes and dragged Harry out of the store.

"I don't believe this." Harry said once they were back in the main section of the mall, "You're the son of Lucius Malfoy. The Lucius Malfoy, of Malfoy, Snape, & Parkinson Law Firm."

"The very one," Draco replied, "and I'd appreciate it of you didn't broadcast it." He glanced around, "Where's your little pet weasel Ron?"

"He told me to tell you he's waiting in the foot court." A female voice said from behind them. Harry turned and was staring into the orange eyes of none other than Lavender Brown.

"What are you doing here, Lavender?" Harry asked?

"Apparently I'm playing messenger girl for Ron, but I was getting my nails done." She showed off her freshly manicured nails with French tips and her name written diagonally across the middle finger nail, "I was also going to give you another chance to go to the dance with me, but it seems you're here with your boyfriend."

Harry blushed, "He's not my boyfriend he's my roommate."

"Yeah, because everyone hangs off their roommates arms like that," Her voice dripping sarcasm like venom on a snake's fangs.

"Listen girl," Draco growled, "I don't have to patience to deal with a child like you today. I have a very short temper and you're pushing it so unless you want to get hurt I suggest you back the fuck off."

"Excuse me, did you just threaten me? You must not know who I am?"

"Oh, I'm very much aware who you are Ms. Brown. I believe my father's Law Firm is representing your father in his upcoming court date, wouldn't you hate of things don't go well and your family suffer the consequences." Lavender was speechless, Draco smirked and turned to Harry, "Come on kid, let's go find your friend."

"Stop calling me kid," Harry whined finally letting go of Draco's arm.

"Harry," Lavender called from behind them, "is that a no to the dance."

Harry didn't even grace the question with a reply.

_**::-::-::-::**_

The found Ron in the food court just like Lavender had said. Harry smiled at his best friend before setting down his bag and dragging Draco to get some food. After both got Subway Sandwiches and returned to the table, it wasn't long until Harry and was Ron were lost in their on conversation about something or other.

Once Harry finished his Subway he decided to go get dessert, leaving Ron and Draco at the table alone for the five minutes it took to make it through the Cinnabon line. When he returned to the table the two he'd left behind were engaged in a heated argument. Well at least Ron was arguing Draco was simple laughing that angelic-demonic laugh that Harry was growing to love even though he knew it meant his roommate was in the midst of doing something relatively cruel.

"Does it amuse you that my friend is angry?" Harry asked setting his Cinnabon purchases down on the table and glaring at Draco. The blond continued to laugh while Ron set there red faced and angry. Harry sighed and shook his head, "I bought you both cinnamon rolls, and while we eat you can tell me what that was all about." Draco raised one eyebrow, grabbed one of he cinnamon rolls and began to nibble on the sweet.

"It was nothing," Ron practically growled, "And I don't want any cinnamon rolls."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, his voice carrying a teasing note that seemed to only tick Ron off all the more, "They're really good cinnamon rolls. Aren't they kid?" He grabbed Harry and pulled him closer to him and began to feed him the cinnamon roll he's been eating causing Harry to flush a lovely vermillion shade. Ron shot Draco a glare that carried both anger and some other emotion that Harry couldn't read. Draco laughed that devious contradicting laugh again.

"Sorry Harry," Ron suddenly said pushing himself away from the table and grabbing his coat, "I have to go, basketball practice." He tagged on as in afterthought, which seemed to just make Draco laugh harder.

"Oh, then I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Harry asked sadly.

"Yeah, get home safe."

"Don't worry, I'm with him." Draco said pulling Harry's chair closer to his, "We're going to stay here for a while and you hangout."

"Whatever," Ron growled, "later Harry." And with that Ron disappeared into a crowd of passing people.

Harry turned to his roommate and glared, "Mind telling that the bloody hell that was about, Malfoy?"

Draco smiled innocently as if to say 'I didn't do anything'; only to break out laughing again as Harry continued to glare at him, "You are so bloody blind and naïve kid, it's almost funny. And yet it's kind of cute on you."


	7. Seventh Snow

UchiSays: I do believe this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story I really do hope you enjoy. And I can't even tell you what happened in it because I don't remember my self. You'll find out a bit or about Draco and Harry before they met but that's about all I can recall.

UchiReplies: I had received a review asking rather Harry acted like a little kid or not I couldn't reply to the review so I'll answer here, yes Harry acts very childish and immature, but only because he never got to act that way in childhood. I believe his childishness is really shown in this chapter. And to the questions about Ron, you all just have to wait and see what happens with him but here's a hint, if you ever read my story The Sharpest Lives, he's pretty much the same here as he was there.

UchiBegs: I'm not too proud to beg when it comes to reviews, I need them, they keep me going. So pretty please with sugar on top review, I'll even take flames if they are reasonable. I don't care if they're just simple "i like it" or "i don't like it" anything is better than nothing, though I would like it if you point out specifics.

Tiss is all

* * *

Seventh Snow

By the time they left the mall Draco had bought more clothes than Harry even long and he had charged it all to his father's name. Harry eyed the number of bags the older male was holding, not even counting the bags he'd given to Harry to carry, "Are you sure your father won't mind you charging all of this to him?" Harry couldn't help but ask, worrying his lower lip. They were walking down the street almost to the apartment, each of them carrying at least five bags, Draco might have carried more but Harry didn't bother counting passed the fingers in one hand.

"Of course not," Draco replied in a bored tone, "He's the one who told me to do it. He said I could buy whatever I need."

"Why don't you live with him?" Harry's curiosity was getting away with him.

"He kicked me out." Draco stated coolly.

"What? Why? You're a great guy, why would he kick you out?"

The smile that played Draco's place could seduce the devil, "He found out that I'm gay. He was pretty hilarious actually."

Harry paled, he wasn't sure if it was because Draco had just admitted to being gay without a second thought of if it was because Draco's father had kicked him out for such a superficial reason, "That's stupid!" Harry finally found his voice to declare, "Being gay doesn't make you any different from the person that he'd raised. He's a right git for that."

If Draco's smile was seducing the devil then his devious chuckles was seducing the angels right out of heaven, "I'm glad you feel so passionate about this, but you must understand. I'm my father's only son and heir. I'm inline to take over his business once he deems I'm fitting, and not just his law firm, father owns and runs various fortune 500 companies all over the world, and when the time comes all of that will be mind. But father says he has not intentions of letting the Malfoy line die out with my generation all because I'm too much of a pouf to knock up some chit to carry on the name. He couldn't careless that I'm gay; he actually had a male lover before he got together with my mother. He just said that I'm not allowed back into his house until I swallow my pride and produce an heir."

"Oh," Harry said stupidly, "That's still a stupid reason to kick you out. Why can't you just adopt someone to be you heir?"

"Because father wants them to be of actual blood relation, and seeing that I have no little cousins or the like and more is now infertile, I'm the last to carry on the line."

"Oh," was Harry's rather articulate reply. By this time they had reached the apartment and Draco was opening the door.

Harry entered and kicked off his shoes before stepping any further, "Why do you always do that?" Draco asked.

"Do what?" Harry inquired, setting down the bags he'd been carrying.

"Take off your shoes when you enter the house. You seem to have no problem with other people keeping their shoes on, but yours never make it farther than the front door."

Harry blushed scarlet, "Habit, I guess." He mumbled, "M aunt was very anal about keeping her house clean she didn't respond well to me tracking dirt on her floor. I learned to take my shoes off the same way I was potty trained, with a belt."

Harry missed the look that flashed across Draco's face as he'd had cast his eyes down and was tugging at he hem of his sweater, "Your aunt and uncle sound like pleasant company." The blond's voice was oozing sarcasm like venom.

Harry shrugged, "I learned my lesson, stay on their good side and survive, I wasn't living until I got out of their house."

"Why'd you wait for them to kick you out, why not just leave on your own if they were so cruel?"

Harry shrugged again, "I had no where else to go." He stated, "Aunt Petunia is the only family I have left. I suppose I could have gone to live with Ron and his family, but there's so many of them and I didn't want to be a burden. At least those of the excuses I always used. I suppose the real reason I never left was because I was scared."

"Scared of what? Seems like all your fears were living in the house with you."

"I was scared that if I left, I would journey out into the big old world alone and it would swallow me up, scared that I would loose myself among the mass of people, for get who I am and where I come from without having any place to go, scared that the world would eat me whole and I would never find myself again. The Dursleys were pretty bad people, but at least with them I knew who I was and where I belonged, I had a lot of things to fear in that house, but I never feared loosing myself."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his platinum colored hair, "Oh." He borrowed Harry's rather articulate reply. Neither seemed to know what to say as the silence hung between them. Finally Draco decided to change the subject, "I'd better go hang these clothes up in my room." He said, grabbing the bags both he and Harry had been carrying and took them to the empty room down the hall. Despite the fact that Draco had been staying there for about a week and he had ordered his bed the first day it had yet to arrive because the snow kept putting of the delivery. Harry didn't really mind surrendering his bed to Draco, even before his roommate had moved Harry rarely slept in it, more often than not the would end up curled up fast asleep in the bay window.

Harry shrugged off his coat and hung it in the closet before making his way to the living room, pausing to hit the answering machine button when he saw the flashing red light, "Hey Harry its Ron, I'm just calling to make sure you made it home ok. And I wanted to apologize for how I acted today. Sorry please don't be mad at me, I know I was acting stupid. Well I got to go, see you at school tomorrow."

"That your little friend from earlier?" Draco's voice came from the living room doorway.

Harry nodded, "I'll have to tell him at school tomorrow that I'm not mad at him."

"Why not call him now?"

"Because I'm still talking to you."

"I don't see what's left to be said between us, you're better off calling your little Weasel."

"Draco, you stupid jerk, why are you so mean?" He pouted childishly.

"Why are you acting like an annoying kid?"

"If I'm such an annoying kid then why the bloody hell did you kiss me?"

Draco was silent for a moment as if wondering himself about the answer to that question, "Because you wanted me to." He finally said, "I have a problem with giving kids whatever they want, a cute pout is all it take s to walk all over me."

Harry could feel the tears forming in his eyes, "So you kissed me because I'm a kid! You really are a stupid jerk!" He stormed out of the living and into his bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.

::-::-::

Harry fell asleep with his face buried in a pillow because it had Draco's scent, by the time the alarm had went off in the morning his anger at the blond had completely melted away. Now that he'd thought about it, he figured it didn't really matter _why _Draco had kissed him as long as he kissed him _again_. Draco's soft lips and the gently caresses of his tongue had stared in Harry's dreams and all the brunet wanted was to feel them again, to feel those lips and that tongue and the sweet burn of the act that was as good as sin.

Harry got dressed in the bedroom before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he passed the living room he found Draco sleeping on the floor by the bay window and Harry vaguely recalled telling the blond that he didn't allow feet on his couch so the position made sense. Draco looked so peaceful in sleep, more like an angel than the demon that he really was.

Harry silently went and brushed his teeth and then headed to the kitchen to grab a few sticks of Pocky before tiptoeing over to Draco's sleeping form and gently touched his shoulder to rouse his from his slumber, "Draco, I'm going to school now, you can go get in the bed."

Draco cracked open his stormy grey eyes, "OK, see you after school, kid." He said in a sleep laced voice, "Be safe."

"Yeah whatever," Harry said with a small smile on he face, "See ya."

::-::-::

Harry didn't get a chance to talk to Ron before class started. The two of them were in different classes and Eon wasn't in any of his usual places that morning, so Harry had to run to class before he got a tardy and put off talking to his best friend until lunch time. Harry had just slipped into his seat when the bell rang and the teacher came entered in her usual excited manner, "ok everyone get out your scripts, we're going to spend the entire class rehearsing for the play." Harry groaned as he pulled out his script. He was really enjoying the play, it was a really beautiful piece he just wish he had some other role, any other role.

::-::-::-::

Harry found Ron during lunch on the shelf. The shelf was an are above that overlooked the gym that many students had taken to eating lunch at when the weather was too cold was eat outside and the lunch room was too full for comfort. Harry and Ron ate there everyday along with Ron's little sister Ginny, Fred and George, and Harry's other best friend Hermione when you could drag her away from the library. Today both Ginny and Hermione was MIA and the twins had detention, leaving just Harry and Ron on the shelf surrounded by a bunch of other students.

"Hey Ron," Harry greeted his friend, "I got your message and I wanted to let you know you're forgiven. I would have called you last night but Draco and I got into a fight and I ended up going to bed early."

'You don't look like you got in a fight," Ron commented, "In fact you look downright giddy. What did the stupid jerk do anyway?"

Harry grinned mischievously, "He said something, I can't remember, but I forgave him this morning. He just doesn't know it yet." He laughed and since laughing is so contagious Ron started to laugh as well. "So what were you two fighting about in the food court yesterday?" Harry asked once their laughter ceased.

"He said something, I can't remember, but I haven't forgiven him yet." Ron's tone of voice said this was no laughing matter.

"Now Ron," Harry chastised, "what have I told you about holding a grudge?"

"But this is different, he said something completely absurd and when I told him to take it back he just laughed in my face."

"So you do remember what he said." Harry's face lit up like an excitable child, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" He was practically bouncing up and down with his want to know, acting more like a five year old than a sixteen year old.

"No." Ron cut through his giddiness like a blade.

"Pretty, pretty please." Harry stuck out his lower lip and gave Ron his best puppy dog eyes, "I'm begging you."

"Nope, that won't work." Ron said turning away from Harry before does emerald doe eyes could work their magic on him.

Harry pouted, before an evil grin spread across his childish face, "I know what will work." He said hopping to his feet and grabbing Ron's gym bag.

"Harry, you wouldn't." Ron growled.

Harry's grin only grew as an evil glint reflected in his gemstone eyes, "Hey everybody!" He raised his voice loud enough to gain the attention of the rest of the students eating their lunch up on the shelf, "Guess what our star basketball player keeps in his gym bag!"

"Harry don't! Give that back right now!" Harry dodged away as Ron made to grab him, "Give that back right now you little punk!" Ron yelled chasing the smaller male around the shelf as Harry expertly dodged his every attempt at grabbing him.

"Tell me what he said or the whole school will know your secret!" Harry called in a singsong voice as he ducked around other students in his attempt to flee Ron. He hid behind an underclassmen girl as Ron attempted to snatch him again.

"You bastard," the red head growled, "I told you that secret in the utmost confidence that you would keep it."

"And I promised to keep that secret in the utmost confidence that you would tell me everything." Harry retorted, no longer running from Ron but standing his ground and staring him down.

"So you're going to let a bloody prat like Draco Malfoy come between us."

"Just like you let petty jealousies spoil our day out yesterday." Harry spat before thinking, he froze in shock at his own words.

Ron froze too and a seeming eternity of silence hung between them before the red head finally spoke, "I won't tell you the first thing he said, but when I demanded he take it back he asked if I was really about to be eighteen, when I said yes he said I'm not a kid then so he's not obligated to do as I say. I was in the process of asking him what the bloody hell that supposed to mean when you came back to the table. Instead of answering me he turned his attention to you. I admit to being a little jealous of how close to you two seemed to have gotten in such a short amount of time, so I left." Ron shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I felt bad about it afterwards so I called and left you message."

"I envy you." Harry said in a soft sheltered voice, "He doesn't think of you as a kid. He won't do anything because you want, but because he wants tp. You're lucky."

"Harry what are you not telling me?" Harry didn't reply, "You love him, don't you?" Ron seemed to be working hard to keep his emotions from his voice.

The bell rang, "I have to get to class." Harry said before leaving Ron on the shelf and returning to class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and the next thing Harry knew he was walking into his apartment. He called out a greeting and when no one answered he figured it meant Draco wasn't home. Heading towards the kitchen, he out of habit glanced at the table where the answering machine set The red light was not flashing, but there was a piece of paper sitting on the table that hadn't been there. Harry read the not written in slanting elegant script, "My mom called, she's taking me out to dinner. See you when I get home, kid. Love Draco."

"Love Draco," Harry repeated aloud. Did he love Draco? He knew he loved his smile, and his voice, and his laugh and his smell. He loved having him around to talk to and yell at and joke around with. He loved the feel of Draco's lips against his own. The image of Draco pulling him close and pressing those succulent soft lips against his played through Harry's head; his lips tingled from the memory, "No! No! No!" Harry shook his head to forcefully expel the thoughts, "I haven't even known him that long. I can't love him." He told himself though his mind was already arguing that it was love at first sight, "No love at first sight is something for fairy tales and children's books. Just because I love part of him doesn't mean I love all of him. He's a stupid." A stupid jerk with dreamy eyes that could make Harry just melt and hair that made you want to run your fingers through it and a voice that oozed sex… "No, got to stop thinking about him."

Harry grabbed his back pack and pulled out his homework. The work was a good distraction until he heard a key in the door, "I'm home." Draco called in greeting.

"Hey," Harry smiled, tucking away his assignments.

"Have you eaten yet, kid?" Draco inquired.

"Not yet, why?"

"I brought you something from the restaurant."

"Really, thanks," Harry gave a small smile.

Draco studied him for a second, "Is something wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Because I expected you to be giddy right but now, but instead you look kind of frustrated."

"I'm fine really, just have a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not right now," Harry said softly, "Some other time, promise. I just need to get my thoughts straight first, before I chare them." He paused and then grinned childishly, "What did you bring me to eat?"

"Oh, um Shrimp Fettuccini Alfredo with garlic bread, and cake for dessert."

Harry eyes lit up at the mention of cake, "I'm not that hungry, put the pasta in the fridge but can I have the cake now?"

Draco looked like he wanted to argue, but Harry was giving him doe eyes and he couldn't deny such a cute face, "Fine."

Harry smiled and took a seat at the island as Draco slid him of slice of decadent four layer turtle cake with enough chocolate, caramel, and pecans to send someone into a diabetic coma, "Mmm," Harry moaned approvingly at the first bite. He had to will himself to slow down and not eat it too fast, he want to savor the flavor.

"Hey Draco," he said after about his fifth bite of the delicious dessert, "Are you doing anything next Thursday, the day before Halloween?"

Draco seemed to think about it for a moment, "Nothing important really. Why do you ask?"

"My school is having a festival that day and I was wondering if you would come."

"With you?" Draco quirked one eyebrow.

Harry blushed and turned his attention to his cake, "Only if you have nothing better to do. I thought it might be fun and I have to be there anyway so you would be here alone and, yeah."

"Why do you have to be there?"

"My class is putting on a play and I have a pretty big part."

"Really, what play is it."

"_The Moon's Curse,_"

"A love story," Draco drawled, stealing Harry's fork and taking a bite of the chocolate cake, "What role did you get?" He started listing off some of the leading male roles.

Harry blushed and squirmed in his seat,"None of those." He mumbled softly.

"Then who?" Draco inquired, stealing another bite of Harry's cake.

"Mackintosh," Harry mumbled.

Draco nearly choked on his mouth full of cake as he laughed, "Lady Victoria Mackintosh! That's the second leading _female _role! She's caught up in wicked love triangle that leads to her being murdered by her own best friend, but not before she _kisses_ the leading male."

"I know!" Harry yelled in forced aggravation as an attempt to cover his embarrassment, "Do you think I chose this role? It was bloody luck of the draw! And it's not like I haven't learned to stage kiss. My lips don't even have to touch his. So are you coming or not?"

"Of course I'll be there, if only to see you in a dress."


	8. Eighth Snow

UchiSays: The play _The Moon's Curse_ is a play of my own creation that I made just for this story, if there is a real play or other literary work that is anything like it than that is mere coincidence. There us part of the play in this chapter, and thought the performance ends here, the play is alluded to throughout the rest of the story.

UchiBegs: REVIEWS! Want them, need them, love them. Please give reviews.

* * *

Eighth Snow

The rest of the week, the weekend, and the beginning of the next went without hitch. When the Thursday before Halloween rolled around the whole school day went to putting the finishing touches on the festival, running around looking for props for the play, helping the other classes with their booths, and having one last dress rehearsal before the evening show. A lot of students from different classes came to watch the rehearsal and even the boys there were left speechless by the sight of Harry into Victorian style dress.

"You just make such a cute girl." Hermione said as she helped him out of his wig and gown, "Cuter than half the natural born females in this school." Harry blushed at the compliment and mumbled thanks.

There were still a few hours until the festival started and Harry was on run around duty. He was constantly sent back and forwards across the building to do various task of deliver messages. About thirty minutes before the festival was to start, Harry was back in with Hermione getting back into his wig and dress. His play wasn't to start for another hour or so, but the class had decided on putting their costumes on now to save time, especially for those with female roles and had to done full Victorian dress, including all the proper undergarments, which was at least an half hour process.

Once Harry was fully dressed, he went to wake by the front gate to meet Draco.

The blond wandered onto the school grounds looking around bored, "Hey Draco!" Harry called to get his attention.

Draco seemed to be searching for where the voice had come from before his eyes finally fell on Harry. Harry was dressed in a lush crimson gown with golden embroideries. The bodice hugged his chest making it seemed as if there was actually something under there, and the fabric clung to his body just so to accentuate his already rather feminine shape even more giving him just the right amount of curves in all the right places. He unruly ebony colored hair was pinned down in the front so that he had bangs consisting of his real hair, and a half wig was clipped to the back so that he had thick curls falling around his shoulders. His emerald eyes stared out from thick lashes on a lightly powered face with a small amount of blush on his cheeks. He was gorgeous, if he was into that sort of thing.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Draco growled.

"Watch your language there's kids about. And if you must know this is my costume for the play."

"I see that, but why are you wearing it now?"

"Because it takes too long to put this bloody thing on," Harry said before doing a little turn, "How do I look?"

"Like a boy in a dress."

Harry pouted and folded his arms, "I have you know I've been told that I make a cute girl."

Draco looked him over and rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter, let's go enjoy the festival."

::-::-::-::

"I want to be loved, more than I am now. I want that so deeply, so strongly. I want to engrave myself onto you, so that when I'm gone there's some sign that I was there in your eyes, in your heart. I want to sleep within your arms and wake up every morning knowing that you are mine. These feelings are so strong and they keep building. I want to share some of these feelings with you!"

Lady Victoria Mackintosh couldn't hold in her tears and the spilled out of her emerald eyes and rolled down her cheeks, "I want you so bad that it's almost painful every time that we are close! Why don't you understand that?" The lady threw herself forward and grabbed Lord Bryan Young's face between her hands and pulled him forcefully to her, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Victoria!" Came a shrill voice from behind the two, "How could you?"

Lady Mackintosh turned and stared into the furious blue eyes of her best friend, "Anne," she said in confusion not understanding why the other girl was so angry. Anne didn't want Bryan, she wanted Christopher. But she didn't have time to think, Anne was running towards her as fast as her dress would allow.

"How could you hurt me like this, Torie, I thought that we were friends, I really thought we were."

Victoria's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the blade her best friend had just thrust through her heart, "Anne," she said, coughing up blood, "I'm sorry." And then those emerald eyes fell closed and Lady Victoria collapsed to the floor, never to breathe again.

Footsteps ran into the room as the final member of the doomed love quartet entered the room, "Victoria!" Lord Christopher Bildungs cried out, rushing to the side of the fallen maiden. "Victoria, please be alive, Victoria." No answer came from the black haired damsel, "How could you, Anne! She was your best friend and you killed her! How could you!"

"I- I…" Anne seemed at lost for words as she backed away from the corpse, her blond hair swinging around her haphazardly. She slammed into the tall form of Lord Bryan, she tried to step away, but Bryan wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Lay a finger on Anne and you'll soon join your love in death." Bryan growled threateningly.

"How could you protect that murderer?" Chris yelled.

"How could you not!" Anne finally found her voice, "I did it for us, Christopher, with her out of the way we could be together!"

"I don't want to be with you!" Chris cried, "I wanted Victoria." Chris made to attack Anne, but Bryan intercepted the two males broke out in battle; the result was both of them lying dead on the floor.

"Dead," Anne whimpered, "All of them are dead. How could love meet such an ill-fated end when all that we wanted was someone to cherish us above all else?" Anne's eyes drifted to the window where the full moon illuminated the bodies of the ones lying dead around her, "Oh sweet moon, we thought you'd put us under your spell and blessed us with this love. Oh sweet moon, why did you curse us all?" She stumbled over to Victoria's fallen body, "Torie, my dear friend," she ran a hand over the corpse's cheek, "By slaying you I laid ruin to all of our loves. I doomed us all. For that I am sorry, but worry not my friend, for I will be soon joining you." She pulled the knife from where it had fallen beside Torie as the silver blade was raised the curtains fell and all the audience could hear was a pained cry.

::-::-::-::

The cast of the play stood upon the stage for the final curtain call and took their bows. Harry's eyes scanned the audience until they met a pair of silver ones. Harry smiled and Draco returned the smile and continued to applaud with the rest of the audience. As a group the cast all raised hands to their lips and blew kisses to the crowd, but Harry's kiss was for one person only. Draco winked and blew a kiss back.


	9. Ninth Snow

UchiSays: Welcome to chapter nine of _Catching Snow_ I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and that you'll all continue reading and reviewing.

UchiReplies: I got a review asking rather this was based off gravitation, the answer is no, it's not. I'm actually not a very big Gravitation fan, and when I originally wrote this story I hadn't even read the series yet (this was written freshmen year, I didn't read gravitation until sophomore year). So any similarities are purely coincidental.

UchiWarns: Slash/Smut/Smex/Lemon/Whatever you choose to call it, this chapter earns it's M rating, though it rather fluffy and sweet and not all _too_ explicit. Think mini-skirt, long enough to cover everything, short enough to keep it interesting. *growls* stupid PF teacher and her stupid analogies. Anyway there's a smut warning so yeah, enjoy.

UchiBegs: Review and I'll give you a cookie.

* * *

Ninth Snow

The night was cold and a gently breeze flew through the air ruffling Draco's blond hair, causing the silvery locks to dance around the boy's face. Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from his roommate's handsome face as his pale skin all but shine in the candescent illumination of the gibbous moon. Eyes that glitter like pools of mercury turned to Harry, causing the brunet to blush and look away.

Harry nervously tugged at one of the wings on the stuffed phoenix plushie that Draco had won him at the festival; Harry had already affectionately dubbed the bird Fawkes. "So, um," Harry started sheepishly, "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"It wasn't too horrible." Draco replied bored. They were walking through the park on they're way back to the apartment after the night's festivities.

Harry nodded; he had really enjoyed himself that night. He and Draco had went around from room to room playing the different games that each class had set up before Harry's performance and then after the final curtain call Harry had changed into some normal clothes and they went around to the remaining room and played more games as well as sampled various different foods and watched the shows some of the other classes had put on, it had been great. Draco was really good at the games, though Harry was rubbish at most of them. Draco had said that it was because Harry was acting like a kid hyped up on sugar and lacked the patience and the steady hand required to win most of the games. But the look on the blond's face when Harry won the free throw competition had been priceless; most people underestimated Harry's basketball skills because he was so short.

Harry chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip as the two of them reached the apartment and Draco opened the door to let them in, "So did you enjoy my play?" He asked as he toed off his shoes at the entrance.

"It wasn't too bad," was Draco's detached response.

"What do you mean 'it wasn't too bad'?" Harry demanded, "There wasn't a dry eye in the room by the end."

"The play was _the Moon's Curse_ one would have to be a heartless bastard not to cry at that play, no matter how amateurish the acting was."

"You mean like you!" Harry pouted storming off towards the living room, "You happen to be most heartless bastard I've ever met." He growled plopping down in his usual seat in the bay window.

"If that's what you think." Draco's voice came from the kitchen.

"Not what I _think, _it's what I _know._" Harry spat, sounding very much like a petulant child, "You're the most heartless bastard in the world and I hate you!"

"Damn it, Kid." Draco yelled storming into the living room, "What the hell do you want from me!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when he couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

Draco's eyes glinted like diamonds in the low lighting of the room as he stared at Harry, a smirk played at the corner of his lips and he closed the last few feet to the bay window, "Don't bother answering, I already know what you want."

The kiss that followed was deeper and more passionate than the one they'd previously shared. Draco molded their lips together, before prying Harry's apart and slipping his tongue into the moist hot cavern of the boy's mouth to do some exploring. There was a heat, an almost savagery that hadn't been there last time, fueled by pure carnal instincts; yet at the same time it was still gentle and caring, loving even. The heated press of lips, sweeps of tongues, and nips of teeth burned through Harry, making him melt on contact and still he wanted more.

The kiss broke when the boys realized the importance of getting oxygen to their lust clouded brains. Draco quickly divested himself of his shirt before pressing hot open mouth kisses along Harry's jaw and down his neck, one hand pushing up the smaller boy's shirt and caressing the soft flesh beneath. Harry groaned and instinctually reached his hands to his roommate's pants and started unfastening them. Draco moved away enough to remove Harry's own shirt before once again showering the boy in heated kisses and gently touches.

The blond suckled one of Harry's dusty nipples as his hands went down to unfasten the boy's trousers. He pulled the constricting cloth down Harry's slender hips, freeing the younger male's hard throbbing erection. Harry couldn't stop himself from blushing and a low whimper escaped his kissed bruised lips as he squirmed under Draco's piercing stare, feeling more expose than he had in all his life. Draco smirked before closing the distance between them again and pressing a passionate kiss to Harry's lips while his hand wrapped around the younger's throbbing length and began to play it up and down. Harry moaned and thrust into long skilled finger wrapped around his nether regions, his head fell back and he thought he was going to explode, "Draco." He whimpered.

Draco pulled back a little and stared down into Harry's iridescent green eyes, "You're still just a kid." He said in a low voice, "I can't do this with a kid."

Harry's verdant eyes widened and he squirmed more, "Please," he begged, "please don't stop. I- I really want this."

Draco looked hesitant, "Are you sure?"

Harry didn't even think, he wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled himself up enough to press his lips against the hoary skin of Draco's neck, "I want to be loved." He said, quoting his lines from the play as he kissed along Draco's shoulder, "I want to be loved, more than I am now." He pulled back and stared into the molten silver depths of Draco's eyes, "I want this so deeply, so strongly."

"I want to engrave myself onto you." Draco crooned the next part of the lines, and then they were kissing again. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, picking him up and carrying him away from the bay window only to gently deposit him onto the couch. "Suck." He ordered gently, placing three fingers outside of Harry's mouth. Harry didn't hesitate to take the digits in and began to suck them gently, using his tongue to make sure they were thoroughly coated, his green eyes never leaving Draco's face as he did so. Draco finally pulled the appendages away and replaced them with his own mouth. As the blond distracted Harry by ravishing his mouth, he slipped the first finger into the younger's quivering hole. Harry squirmed at the intrusion but did not divest his attention from the lips that were practically worshiping him at the moment. He didn't even notice that the second finger had entered, but the third caused an involuntary whimper to escape his lips.

Draco paused in his actions and glanced down at his young lover with worried half lidded eyes, "S'ok," Harry assured him, "Don't stop." Draco nodded and kissed Harry again as he continued the preparation process.

Once he had dubbed Harry to be stretched enough, Draco lifted one of Harry's slim legs over his shoulders and aligned himself with the younger's entrance, "Are you still sure about this." Harry only nodded and Draco slowly pressed forward.

The pain of penetration was so great it caused tears to spill from Harry's eyes and a low squeak-like scream to escape from his mouth, "I'm ok." He assured the blond when Draco looked at him worried, "Please move."

Draco began to press tender kisses all along Harry's exposed flesh; he wrapped one hand around the boy's weeping length and gently began to thrust his hips back and forward. The first press against his prostate had Harry spiraling over the edge, but that didn't stop Draco. The blond continued to thrust in and out of the smaller boy, hitting his sweet spot on each thrust and causing Harry to instantly harden again. Harry's nails dug crescent moon shaped marks into Draco's shoulders and his dark head fell back as he panted and moaned pressing back into each thrust. Harry wasn't sure how many times he came before he felt Draco freeze and tighten his grip on his hips before exploding inside on him; coating his tight cavern with molten hot seed.

Harry collapsed against the couch with as sated smile on his face, but Draco wasn't done yet. He pulled out of Harry before crouching between his legs and using his tongue to clean up all of the spilled seed. Harry hardened again and Draco smirked before taking the length into his mouth and sucking hard. It wasn't long before Harry came again and Draco pulled back with a smile. Crawling up the smaller male's body, he pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Draco asked, running his fingers through Harry's ebony locks.

The brunet shook his head and blushed, "It only hurt for a little while, but after that it felt kind of good."

Draco chuckled before engaging Harry in a full kiss, "Silly kid." He mumbled against his lips.


	10. Tenth Snow

UchiSays: Wow, chapter ten already! I guess because I'm not really writing this story, but editing something I wrote before I can get my updates up faster. I'm actually having fun with this, going back and seeing how well my writing has improved since freshmen year, and trust me it has improved a BIG deal. Well this chapter is a bit fluffy, and then it gets a bit angsty, anf then more fluff. Yay fluff! (Boo fluff, I truly do hate it)

UchiDedicates: Even though my buddy Hina-chan doesn't read yaoi I've never dedicated anything to her, so this one's for you Hina.

UchiBegs: REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! Don't stop turning my world.

* * *

Tenth Snow

Someone was shaking Harry's shoulder and would not stop. He rolled over and barreled deeper under the covers, but the shaking would not stop, "Leave me alone." Harry groaned, "Five more minutes."

"Come on kid," Draco's voice said, "You're already late for school."

"I don't care." Harry mumbled, "I'm not going to school anyway. It's Halloween."

"Get up or I won't take you trick-or-treating." Draco threatened.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Harry demanded, "I haven't been trick-or-treating a day in my life."

"Suit yourself." Draco said; Harry heard his retreating footsteps from the room. They had both ended up sharing Harry's bed the night before, and Harry had to admit he enjoyed sleeping in Draco's arms, but his roommate should have known better than to bother him on this day. Harry groaned when he remembered he hadn't told Draco the importance of Halloween in the first place. He rolled over intent on getting out of bed and apologizing for being so rude, but the moment he set up a sharp pain shot through his nether regions all the way to the base of his spine. A strangled whimper escaped his lips and he collapsed back on the bed.

"Kid, you red head friend is at the door!" Draco called.

"Tell him to go away and to come back when I'm not so sore anymore." Harry growled before thinking.

He heard Draco's musical laughter float through the apartment, "Not my problem." He chided.

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled on some clothes and headed towards the bathroom at a snails pace bypassing the living room all together but stopping to the entry of the kitchen to yell at Draco, "You're a big jerk did I ever tell you that? A big fat stupid jerk! I can't believe I ever thought I loved you!"

Draco chuckled, "What have I told you about broadcasting things, kid?" He teased before gesturing towards the living room where Harry had forgotten Ron was waiting.

Harry flushed a bright red color, "Uh hi Ron, what brings you here?"

The look on Ron's face was one of barely contained fury, "I had come to see how you're doing, seeing what day it is and all. I skipped school to see if you'd like some company this afternoon, and I was going to ask if you're sure about not going to the dance tonight. But it looks like I was just leaving." Ron turned and stormed towards the front door.

"Ron wait!" Harry yelled running after him as fast as his sore muscles would allow. He caught up with Ron in the hall outside the apartment, "Ron it's not what it sounds like." Harry said, knowing full well it was exactly what it sounds like.

"You love him!" Ron hissed in an accusing tone.

"Can you really call it love when it's completely one sided." Harry snapped back, the words not his own but lines from the play his class had put on. Only Ron wouldn't know that because he'd never seen the play.

Ron looked as if he's been snapped, "I got to go." He said before storming off down the hall.

Harry collapsed against the wall outside his apartment door. Stupid Ron and his stupid attitude.

_**::-::-::-::**_

"There's a reason I don't go to school on Halloween. Every since I was old enough to understand, I skipped school on this day and went to the cemetery." Harry set in the bay window overlooking the park; Draco set on the couch opposite him sipping a cup of tea. "Sixteen years ago today, when I was fifteen months old, my parents died. A burglar broke into our house. Dad intercepted them downstairs; they shot him and then went up to where mom was in the nursery with me. She died beside my crib. I've used this day to be with them every since I was old enough to make sense of what that meant."

"Do you really think your parents would want you wallowing in depression on a day meant to honor their memory?" Draco asked in his usual jaded tone, "Wouldn't they much rather you spent this day enjoying the life they gave you?"

Harry thought about it for a second, "I never thought of it that way."

"Of course you didn't kid; you're not mature to make that jump."

"Oh, but I'm mature enough for you to shag all night?" Draco didn't even look the least bit flustered at that comment, making Harry pout, "Will you go with me?" He finally asked, "To the cemetery I mean. They'll like to meet you."

Draco shrugged, "Sure, why not."

_**::-::-::-::**_

Harry kneeled beside the family burial plot and placed a bouquet of lilies below his parents' names, "Hi mom and dad." The smile on Harry's face was more childish than ever before as he set cross legged in front of the head stone, "I've missed you two. So much has happened since I last came to visit. You'll never believe some of it. Like yesterday, I got to act in your favorite play mom, _Curse if the Moon_, but you'll never guess who I played. I was Lady Mackintosh. I had to wear a dress and everything. It was embarrassing, but I had so much fun I don't really mind. Oh, I also finally told Ms. McGonagall the truth about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. I have a court date to be emancipated in six days. If things don't turn out, McGonagall said they still may take me away from the Dursleys and put me in someone else's custody until I'm eighteen. Personally I'm hoping to be emancipated. I like my apartment, and I have this awesome new roommate. His name is Draco Malfoy. He's a stupid jerk, but I've completely fallen in love with him. It's almost scary how much I care for him. Even if I don't think he feels the same, I can't stop my heart from yearning for him. I hope you guys are ok with that. I know I'm the last of the Potter line, but I don't think I'll produce an heir. Not that it really matters, there's no attachment left to the Potter name. Anyway, I think you'll really like Draco. He can be a bit offish at times, but he's really nice. The main issue is he won't stop treating me like a kid. In a way, I was starting to envy Ron; Draco doesn't treat him like a kid. But lately Ron's been a real git. I don't understand him anymore. Draco told me something I never thought of. He told me that you two wouldn't want me to spend this day in depression. So I'm going to start enjoying the life you guys made for me."

_**::-::-::-::**_

Harry and Draco were walking down the street almost to the apartment with Harry rambling on and on about something while nibbling on a rope of grape Laffy Taffy and Draco saying nothing but having a hint of a smile curling his lips. When they reached the front of the building they were greeted by the sight of a tall man in a pitch black suit, with dark as night black hair pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. The air about him said was one that demanded obedience. Harry froze in his tracks at the sight of the man.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." The man greeted in a rather serious no nonsense tone.

"Uncle Severus," Draco said by way of greeting, "Why are you here."

"Has being away from home robbed you of your manners? Is it not proper etiquette to at least invite me in before demanding answers?"

"Forgive me, Uncle Severus, please follow me."

"Draco?" Harry inquired softly, Draco sent him a look that said don't say anything.

Harry nodded and flowed Draco up to the apartment with the man called Severus trailed after them. Draco unlocked the door and opened motioning for the older man to step in first; Harry entered next and out of habit toed off his shoes by the door. Draco caught his arm before he could go any farther, "Could you go to your room while I talk to Uncle Severus?" He implored.

Harry wanted to argue at being treated like a child too young to sit around while the adults talked business, but the look in Draco's eyes told him to behave. Harry nodded and headed towards his bedroom. Harry set in his room debating the perks of eavesdropping on Draco's conversation or not. Finally letting his curious nature get the best of him, Harry eased open his door and crept right outside the living room.

Peering around the corner Harry saw Draco sitting on the couch reading something on a piece of paper while who ever the man was stood by the bay window peering out over the park, "Father wants me to come home." Draco said calmly folding the paper he'd been reading, "Did Mother talk him into this?"

"Is it so hard to believe that your father mat have realized he's been acting to rash when he kicked you out?"

"Hell would freeze over before Lucius Malfoy ever admits to something like that."

"Regardless, he wants you home now. So will you be coming?"

"You can't leave." Harry said without thinking about it; stepping out of hiding, "You can't." he reiterated.

"Draco; who is this?"

"This is my roommate Harry Potter." Draco said before turning to Harry, "Kid what are you doing out here? I told you to go to your room."

"You can't leave." Harry demanded, his voice nearing the level of hysterics, "What about you and me? You can't do this! You can't abandon me." By this point Harry had rushed into the living room and thrown himself into Draco's arms.

"Kid, calm down." Draco demanded.

"How do you expect me to calm down when you're leaving me!"

"Kid!" Draco causing Harry to calm enough to look him in the eye; "What is it that you want from me?" He growled under his breath.

"I want you to stay with me." Harry blurted; clinging to Draco like a life line, "I don't want you to leave me alone and go home to your alive and happy parents. I want you here…with me."

"What else do you want, because I have a feeling there's more?"

"No that's all. I just want you to stay with me."

"Tell me that you love me. I know you do, just admit it and I'll consider staying."

"Can you really call it love if it's completely one-sided?" Harry snapped.

To his immense surprise, Draco responded with the line that followed his in the play, "There's never one side to a romance, you just have to know where to look."

"I don't want to look anywhere but at you." The play lines fell naturally from Harry's lips, "I want to find these mutual feeling here, in you heart."

"Hmm, then perhaps this romance really is one-sided."

"No!" Harry screamed tears spilling from his jade eyes, "Stop saying such hurtful things!"

"I'm sorry, but sometimes the truth hurts."

Harry clung to Draco, burying his face in the blond's strong chest, "Then lie to me." His voice was lower than a whisper. "If the truth hurts so much, then lie to me." His voice was gaining strength, "Lie to me like you feel the same. Lie like you love me too. Pretend that you care. I don't care if you're just telling me what I want to hear; just don't leave me in so much pain, because I truly do love you."

Draco's strong arms wrapped Harry securing the boy in his hold, "Shh, stop crying kid." He whispered soothingly, "I'm not going to leave you. Don't cry."

Harry's tears slowly began to stop; he still held on to Draco, still clung to the person he loved most in the world, still begged him, "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"Uncle Severus," Draco said, "I think it's time you take your leave."

"I agree." Severus said.

"Tell Father, I'll be getting in contact with him soon."

"Of course," Severus waved, "I'll show myself out."

Harry didn't say bye. He didn't even notice the man's exit. All he could pay attention to was the feel of Draco's warm arms wrapped around him holding him against his firm chest and whispering to him promises of eternity.


	11. Eleventh Snow

UchiSays: Random Fluff, yay! This is pretty much just a filler/transition chapter and an excuse to insert the lyrics to one of my favorite songs. The song is _Tangled Up in You _by Staind. It's so sweet. I nug it. (inside joke)

UchiBegs: *sings* Knowledge is power, you know what you know. *end-singing* but I don't know what you know so please review

* * *

Eleventh Snow

"So what's this I'm heard about a dance tonight?" Draco asked. He was lying next to Harry in their shred bed, his arms wrapped around the smaller male, holding him against his warm body spoon-style.

"Hmm," Harry said sleepily, "Oh yeah, the school is throwing its annual Monster Mash Dance, I'm not going."

"Why not; you couldn't get a date?" Draco teased.

"Right," Harry rolled his eyes, "Because only about seven girls asked me."

"Seven huh, you must think you're a real lady killer."

"Not that I much interested in girls." Harry drawled out.

"Why not, your schooling too important to you right now."

"Stop being a stupid jerk, Draco, you of all people should know why I'm not interested in girls."

"Really, should I" Draco taunted, "Oh yeah, I know. You too much like my hard cock up your arse."

Harry couldn't help but squirm at that statement, thoughts going back to what they had just been doing not ten minutes before, "Don't talk like that."

"Let me take you to the dance." Draco whispered, his tongue tracing the shell of Harry's ear.

"After what you just did to me I can barely stand, let alone dance."

"You don't have to stand. Lean on me and I'll make you fly."

Harry blushed, "But what will I wear?"

"Don't worry Cinderella; your fairy god-father will take care of you."

"You are a fairy aren't you?"

"Yeah, but no one flies as high as you Kid."

_**::-::-::-::**_

"Come on Kid, dance with me." Draco tried to coerce Harry out of the seat he's just collapsed into. They had arrived at the dance two hours ago and Harry had danced with just about everyone, but Draco. Draco wasn't going to admit to being jealous, but he surely didn't like watching Harry bumping and grinding up against any one who asked. But the boy looked like he was enjoying himself, so Draco wasn't going to complain.

"But I just got done dancing." Harry whined.

"But you haven't danced with me, yet." Draco chided, "And here I was so sure that _I _was your date."

"You are my date, Draco, but I'm so tired and still sore if I might add."

"I told you not to worry about that. Lean on me and I'll make you fly." At that moment the song changed and an acoustic guitar began to play followed by soft vocals.

_You're my world, the shelter from the rain_

_You're the pills that take away the pain_

_You're the light that helps me find my way_

_You're the words when I have nothing to say_

"Come on Kid, it's a slow song. Just this one dance," Draco implored. Then without waiting for Harry to reply, he grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor.

Harry was literally swept off his feet as Draco wrapped an arm around his waist and lifted him from the floor, twirling him around like he weighed nothing; making him feel as if he really was flying.

_You're the fire that warms me when I'm cold_

_You're the hand I have to hold as I grow old_

_You're the shore when I am lost at sea_

_You're the only thing that I like about me_

The second verse of the song washed over Harry and he melted into Draco's arms, winding his arms around the taller male's neck and loosing himself in the embrace of both his lover and the music.

_How long has it been since this story line began_

_And I hope it never ends _

_And stays like this forever_

Words that Harry dearly wished to say froze on his lips as he stared into Draco's stardust eyes. He'd admitted to himself already that he loved Draco. He's even admitted to his parents. But why when it came to tell the blond himself how he felt, the words could never come.

Draco's molten silver eyes locked with Harry's gemstone ones and didn't let them go as the distance between their two faces slowly receded and their lips met in a tender kiss right there in the middle of the dance floor.

And Harry was flying. There was no gravity to hold him down anymore, nothing to confine him to the limited existence on the ground. There was just him, and Draco, and the wings that carried them away.

_In this world where nothing else is true_

_Here I am still tangled up in you_

_Tangled up in you_

_I'm still tangled up in you_


	12. Twelfth Snow

UchiSays: Wow, welcome to the 12th chapter. If I had to name this chapter it would be "Meet the Malfoys" or "Draco's Fiance". That should be enough of a hint as to whats going to happen this go round. My updates will take more time now because I'm out of pre-written stuff and am now having to come up with things as I go around. Unfortunately I only estimate about four more chapters and it might not have that happy ending that I promised. There's really only two big things left to happen, the outcome of the court case and the issue with Ron. Everything after that will just be tying up loose ends, but I'm going to try to throw in a few plot twist to make the story a bit longer.

UchiDedicates: I dedicate this chapter to my faithful reviewer lil joker. Here joker have a cookie *gives cookie*

UchiBegs: REVIEWS! It's what every kid wants for Christmas (even if Christmas was a month ago)

* * *

Twelfth Snow

The days after the dance fell into a comfortable pattern. The alarm went off as seven thirty in the morning. Harry showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed. By eight o'clock he would be in the kitchen to have breakfast with Draco. Eight fifteen he kissed Draco goodbye and headed off to school, some days the Weasleys stopped to give him a ride, most days he walked. School was from eight-thirty until three twenty-two; afterwards he would walk home with Ron and hang out with him from a little while. He usually he got home at around four the depending on the day he would either spend an hour on homework or rushed off to work. On his off days he had dinner with Draco and they spent the evening in each other's company, most likely arguing about something. On days he had work the blond would pick him up at closing and they'd get something to eat before heading home. Every night they would curl up together and sleep in Harry's bed, even after Draco's finally arrived; they didn't have sex all too often, but they did enjoy each other's presence. Harry couldn't consider himself anything less than content with the way things were going.

Wednesday, November fifth found Harry walking into his apartment thirty minutes late, kicking off his shoes, and calling an "I'm home" only to have Draco meet him half way to the living room, grab his wrist, and drag him to their bedroom.

"Put this on." The Malfoy heir ordered, thrusting neatly pressed black suit into Harry's hands.

"What?" Harry said in confusion, "Why for?"

"No time to talk, Kid." Draco said rummaging through a drawer of Harry's small dresser and pulling out a tie, "A car will be here for us in about ten minutes."

"A car?" Harry asked curiously, still not moving to put on the suit given to him, "A car to where?"

Draco sighed, walked across the room, and began pulling off Harry's school uniform, "Since it seems you are incapable of dressing and asking questions at the same time I guess I will have to clarify now. My parents have requested our presence at dinner this evening, they are sending a car for us that will arrive at around five; we are to dress to impress." By this time he had finished divesting Harry of his uniform, "Now put this own." He ordered again handing Harry the suit he had gotten for him.

Harry gave a sheepish nod before complying and dressing himself in the suit, chewing nervously on his lower lip the entire time.

_**::-::-::-::**_

Harry shuffled his feet and resisted the urge to tug nervously at his suit sleeve. His gemstone eyes locked on his polished footwear and his lower lip found its way back into his mouth. "Look up and stop shuffling." Draco hissed into his ear just as the door to the large opened. Harry finally gave into his urge to tug at his sleeve as he looked up to greet whoever had answered the door. It was and older gent in a slightly ragged suit that Harry knew at once must be hired help, "Mr. Dobby." Draco said giving a curt nod at the man.

"Young Lord Malfoy, welcome home." Mr. Dobby said standing to the side to allow for Harry and Draco to enter, "Your parents and guest are in the parlor, dinner will be in five minutes."

Draco nodded and led Harry towards what must have been the parlor, "Kid," He whispered into his lover's ear right outside the room where Harry could hear voices making pleasant conversation, "No matter what do not let them intimidate you." He advice, "This is high society like you have never known it, everyone in there will be your enemy and if they catch even the smallest hint of weakness they will eat you alive."

"Gosh that makes me feel loads less nervous." Harry's voice dripped sarcasm.

"It wasn't supposed to. It was supposed to put you on your toes. You're a kitten walking into a snakes den, Kid. Be careful or you'll get bitten." Without waiting for Harry to reply Draco strolled boldly into the room, trusting Harry to follow him.

"Right," Harry mumbled before tailing after Draco.

The scene that awaited Harry in the parlor was one of respectability and decorum, it was so stiff and artificial it made Harry's skin crawl. A man that could only be the renowned Lucius Malfoy set in an expensive looking imported chair before the fire, a decanter amber colored liquid clutched in one hand and a sleek back cane rested over his folded knees. He had platinum blond hair that was long enough to be pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck; hard adamant silver eyes peered up at the two new comers; he was the very image of Draco twenty years in the future. On his left set a woman that must have been his wife, the infamous Narcissa Malfoy that the tabloids had painted as the image of the proper high society trophy wife, one who knew how to hold her own against any challenger while keeping her gossip behind closed door. On Lucius' right side set the familiar figure of the man Harry now knew to be Severus Snape, a friend of the family and a partner in the Malfoy Law Firm. He wasn't bred from the same ilk as the Malfoy's but he obviously came from some prestige. He was still a dark imposing figure that made Harry very uncomfortable. Sitting on the other side of the lady Malfoy was a young girl around Harry's age with dark hair and features likened to that of a pug. Harry had the slightest idea as to who she could be, but she gave him a bad feeling from first glance.

"Father, Mother, Uncle Severus, Ms. Parkinson," Draco greeted his ilk and kin.

"Draconis dear, it's a pleasure to have you home." Narcissa rose and greeted her son with a kiss on the cheek.

"It's a pleasure to be home, mother." Draco replied before turning to the rest of the room, "I would like you all to meet my roommate, Harry J. Potter. Kid, this is my father Lucius Malfoy, my godfather Severus Snape, and my lovely mother Narcissa."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Harry said by way of greeting, "Thank you for having me."

Narcissa looked at Harry with an expression of barely contained distaste, "Pleasure to have you." She said wrinkling her nose at him and causing him to uncomfortable smooth invisible wrinkles from the front of his suit only to have Draco slap his hands to make his cease the action.

"Draco, dear," the dark haired girl stood from her seat and saunter over to them, "You forgot to introduce me."

Draco shot a look at the girl before sighing, "This is Pansy Parkinson, a friend of the family."

"Oh Draco honey, stop being modes you know I'm more than a friend. I'm Draco's fiancé."

"Not yet you're not." Draco growled just barely loud enough to be heard; in fact Harry was sure he'd been the only one to hear.

Harry smiled sweetly, "I suppose congratulations are in order then."

Pansy straightened her shoulders and smiled as if Harry had given her the best compliment in the world.

"Enough of these pleasantries," Lucius stood from his seat and leisurely walked across the room, "Let's retire to the dining room for dinner."

_**::-::-::-::**_

The three Malfoy's and their guest set silently around the dinner table, only making the bare minimal of conversation. Harry set politely in his seat across from Draco after giving the required compliments on the meal and table setting he allowed himself to recede into the background as the others talked of things he knew very little about; though most of the conversation seemed to be Mrs. Malfoy paying compliments to Pansy in an attempt to win the girl Draco

"So, Mr. Potter," Narcissa said.

"Please call me Harry." Harry cut in.

"Right, Harry," Narcissa started again, "What do your parents do for a living."

"My parents died when I was fifteen months old, ma'am." Harry replied solemnly, "I was raised by my aunt and uncle, but as of now I'm in the process of being emancipated. My court date is tomorrow actually."

"Emancipated, but surely you're not a day over fifteen?"

A light blush dusted Harry's cheeks, "Seventeen actually, as of July."

"That's still too young to be out on your own."

"Trust me ma'am, it's better than the alternative. They'd have likely killed me if I'd stay in their house one more day."

"And how is it that you afford living on your own, if you don't mind me asking that is?" Severus asked politely.

"I don't mind you asking at all, sir. Honestly I can say the only way I survived was thanks to the generosity of friends. When I first left the Dursley's house I stayed with the Weasleys for a time, despite their own living conditions that took me in without complaint. That was until another friend of mine, Seamus Finnegan, talked to his father about getting me an apartment in the complex he owns. They give me a large discount in rent, it's not free but I can afford it. I also have a part time job at the local super market, I don't make much but I want for naught and it allows me to pay for my schooling."

"Oh, so you still attend school?"

"Yes sir."

"That's lovely," Narcissa said, "Education is very important. Pansy here attends one of the most prestigious all girls' school in the country. And her grades are excellent."

"Harry's an honor student." Draco said nonchalantly, "He's likely to be accepted to any college he chooses."

"If he can afford it, that is." Harry was more than willing to let Pansy's snide comment pass, but Draco wasn't so generous.

"What was that, Pansy? Shocked that someone is able to make decent grades without using daddy's money to buy them?"

"Draco," Narcissa hissed at her son, but Draco paid her no mind.

"Or do you associate money with brains as in you can't have one without the other, because the way I see it if that's the case you're so severely lacking in the brains department you'll be bankrupt by the time you graduate."

"Draco." Narcissa said again while Pansy set there looking as if she's been slapped. Draco opened his mouth to say something else but this time Harry cut in.

"Draco, calm down."

"I am calm!" Draco snapped.

"Calm is a still lake. Calm is a gentle breeze through the trees on a hot summer's day. Calm is an early spring morning. I know calm, and trust me when I say, you are not it." Harry had fallen into the familiar recounting of lines from the school play.

As usual, Draco responded with the appropriate lines to keeps the scene going, "Fine, so I am not calm. But how am I supposed to be when nothing is as it should be?"

Harry didn't mind in the least bit that the words falling so easily from his lips were not his own, but those of a fictional character in play, the lines were pure gold and seemed to be just what was needed to wind in Draco's anger, "Observe how everything outside is calm even though a storm is evident. I'm sure the birds did not wake this morning with plans to be rained on, but do you see them yelling and screaming? No. They simply go with the flow of things and take it as it comes' as you should as well. Jus relax and Zen."

"And if I can not Zen?"

"Then by all means throw a fit, but please try it my way first."

Draco sighed and as he let out the breath he seemed to let go of all frustrations, "You know what Kid? You and that play are getting pretty annoying."

Harry blushed, "You know I can't help it. There are lots of great lines and living with you gives me constant opportunity to use them."

"Oh my, that was amazing." Narcissa said, "You're better than Severus said."

Draco looked questioningly at his god father who gave a noncommittal grunt, "I simply mentioned to your mother that Harry had a knack for quoting lines from _The Moon's Curse _and that he showed some skill at it."

"You must really enjoy the play, it's one of my favorites and even I haven't memorized every line." Narcissa said.

Harry couldn't help but squirm in his seat under the weight of the Lady's gaze, "I was told that it was one of my mother's favorite plays, so I read it a lot when I was younger. And my class recently put on a production of it for the school festival, in which I played the role of Lady Mackintosh."

"Wait a minute that was you!" Pansy said incredibly, "Thursday night at the festival in the school by the park? Lady Malfoy, Mr. Snape, and I attended. I was told Victoria was being played by a boy but I didn't believe it."

"Surely that wasn't you?" Narcissa said in awe, "That was one of the best renditions of the play I had ever seen by a high school, and Lady Mackintosh was by far the best there was, especially in the final scene. Lucius dear, this boy not only delivered his lines like poetry, he also cried on cue, gave a very convincing stage kiss, and when he died it was heart wrenching to say the least. I could practically feel the torrent of emotions flowing from him, the love, the pain, the heart ache, the betrayal; I cried so hard. There was nary a dry eye in the room."

"Really?" Draco drawled, "Was he that good? I thought he was ok for an amateur."

"That's because you're a stupid jerk." Harry cut in.

"Like I said, you're not the first to call me that, and you likely won't be the last. And besides, you're just a stupid kid, why should I care what you think?"

"You act as if you love me, so my opinion should matter." Victoria's lines were the first things to escape his lips, "or was that all it was, an act? If that's the case, then perhaps I was right about you after all."

"Did I ever tell you it was all an act? I don't believe I did. My feelings for you are the genuine article. And I could prove it to you if you didn't continue to reject them." Even though the lines all but said 'I love you' Harry's heart felt a twinge of pain when he realized that it wasn't Draco saying them, but another fictional character from the stupid school play.

"It's kind of hard to accept someone else's feelings when my own are being neglected." The lines carried a hint of barely concealed sadness and bitter resignation, "I have given my heart and had it trampled, yet you don't expect me to do the same to yours that was done to mine?"

Draco seemed to catch the underlying emotions in Harry's words, his silver eyes locked with jaded green ones as he recited the next cue, "Allow me to be the one to repair your trampled heart. Allow my love to mend it. I can make it whole again, I promise. What do you say to that?"

"I say I don't believe your fiancé would be very happy with that." Though technically he was still reciting Victoria's a lines Harry was sure Draco knew that he meant it, and to make sure of that he broke lines with his next statement, "Besides, how do you expect me to trust the promise of a stupid jerk." A wry smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"How do you expect me to keep a promise made to an annoying kid?" The two roommates silently glared at each other before Draco finally snapped, "Damn it kid what do you want from me?"

Harry smirked, "I want to make you sweat… like a kitten in a snake's den."

_**::-::-::-::**_

"So when were you going to tell me you're engaged."

"I'm not engaged."

"Then you might want to let Pansy know that because she seemed mighty confused."

"Pansy is an idiot, she thinks just because our parents arranged our marriage before we were old enough to remember I will run off and elope with her at the drop of a hat."

"So you don't love her?"

"She's not my type if that's what you mean."

Not exactly, but close. "But are going to marry her though?"

"Not if I can avoid."

"And if you can't avoid it?"

"…"

"What happens if you can't avoid it? What becomes of us?"

"I promised that I would never leave you. I swore I wasn't going anywhere."

"That doesn't answer my question. If you can't avoid it what happens to us?"

"You must understand arranged marriages are common among high society."

"You're still not answering my question."

"…"

Sigh. "Never mind, I already know the answer."


	13. Thirteenth Snow

UchiSays: Welcome to chapter 13. I would have had this posted two days ago but FF was malfunctioning and wouldn't let me upload it. But I finally got it up.

UchiRequest: I have a request I'm stuck between what should happen next in the story and I want my readers to help me decide, someone already requested that I insert Remus and/or Sirius and I might do that, a friend of mine from school wants me to make it a mpreg (excuse is that without magic there's really no reason for the Dursleys to treat Harry like a freak unless by some obscure miracle he was born with a fully functional female reproductive system inside a male body) though I'm not very partial to that idea, I can make it work. Really I just need any idea for what should happen next because in the original version I wrote the story had ended by now and left a lot to be wanted. So if any of you have an idea let me know.

UchiDedicates: Kisa you've always been a loyal reviewer, this one is for you

UchiBegs: Reviews, I need them

* * *

Thirteenth Snow

The suit he wore was just as uncomfortable as the one he'd worn the night before, stiff pants and scratchy shirts and ties that suffocated him no matter how loose he wore them. Then again, maybe it wasn't the suits that were so uncomfortable; maybe he was just feeling uncomfortable in his own skin; gods know the situations in which he's donned the clothing were nerve wracking enough to make even the strongest men falter in their resolve. Harry had liked to think that the dinner with the Malfoys had gone well enough despite of everything. Mrs. Malfoy had obviously warmed up to him, though she did continue to try to win Pansy Draco's favor. Harry didn't even want to think about the slut that went by the name Pansy Parkinson; she'd incessantly flirted with Draco all night while _trying _to covertly insult Harry the whole time, but Draco wouldn't let the insults slip under the radar and he had more openly insulted her in each turn. Severus had been hard to read, but Harry sensed that he'd at least gained an iota of the man's respect. Mr. Malfoy had been silent most of the night and kept his thoughts and feelings concealed behind a stoic mask; Harry had the slightest idea as to the man's opinion of him. Which was another reason Harry was so nervous at the moment; Mr. Malfoy had telephoned them early that morning requesting Draco's company for the day and Harry had the nagging feeling that the man was going to make Draco leave him and marry that chit Pansy. Add his court case on top of that, along with the sneering looks being shot at him by the Dursleys and the sympathetic ones coming from McGonagall and the judge, and it was safe to say that Harry was one big ball of nerves. The wooden chair felt as if it was made of stone beneath his rear and the suit suddenly felt as if it was sewn from the itchiest wool. There were bugs crawling beneath his skin and butterflies (not the good sort) in his stomach. And worse of all was the sense of dread hanging over his head. He felt as if he was facing the death sentence. He felt at if he was walking to the gallows, or being thrust under the guillotine. He felt as if his world was shattering, tearing, and burning at the edges.

_**::-::-::-::**_

The door to the Weasley's house swung open at the incessant knocking revealing a teary eyed Harry Potter wearing an expensive looking suit and a wild expression in his bright green eyes, "Harry what's the matter?" Ginny asked in shock, it wasn't everyday that Harry Potter showed up anywhere looking as if the world had just chewed him up and spat him out.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked his wild eyes looking pass the red haired girl who's opened the door and into the small cramped house where the Weasley's all lived, "I- I didn't know where else to turn. Where's Ron?"

"He's in his room." Ginny said, "Harry what's the matter?"

She got no answer as Harry pushed passed her and made a beeline up the stairs not stopping even when Mrs. Weasley called his name in concern. Harry flung open the second door on the right and barged into Ron's room revealing the red haired boy lying on his bed tossing a basketball up and catching it as it came back down. The sound of his door swinging open must have startled him because he turned towards the sound and forgot to catch the ball as it came crashing down onto his stomach.

"Harry?" Ron asked in concern sitting up and letting the orange ball fall to the floor, "What's the matter, mate?"

"They're trying to send me back." Harry said his voice nearing hysterics, "They want me to go back to the Dursleys." Tears overflowed from his lighting green eyes and spilled down his cheeks, Harry looked every bit the terrorized six year old at the moment, "Don't let them send me back." He pleaded, "I don't want to go back."

"Harry what's going on? Where's Malfoy?"

"He's with his father. He's going to leave me, and they're going to send me back to the Dursleys. Please don't let them send me back."

_**::-::-::-:: **_

"So have you told him yet?" Harry and Ron were sitting out in the backyard of Ron's house staring up at the stars. All the other Weasleys had retired to their rooms or gone to bed for the night, so Harry and Ron used this time for stargazing like they had done as children. After Harry had arrived at the Weasley's house hours ago the two of them had barricaded themselves up and Ron's room and just set there trying to forget their problems. They hadn't left the room until the rest of the house was resting. "Even if you haven't told him, I'm sure he already knows." Ron continued, "That guy knows how to read people. He had me figured out in three minutes flat."

Harry didn't need to ask who Ron was talking about since there was only one person the red head spoke of with such malice "Is that why you two were arguing that day?"

"Yeah, he noticed something I was trying to hide and picked fun at me for it." Harry wondered what Draco could have possibly noticed about Ron to pick fun at him for, "So have you told him yet?" Ron repeated his initial question.

"Have I told him what?"

"That you're in love with him."

Harry sighed, "Does it matter? It's not like he feels the same."

"How do you know that if you haven't told him?"

Harry wanted to say that Draco was already engaged to be married and couldn't possibly love him as much as he did him, especially even if the blond couldn't even assure Harry of a future they might have together. But all of that felt like a raw wound and saying any of it would feel as if he was adding salt to that wound, so instead he sighed and said "Because I know these things."

Ron rolled his eyes, "So what time is he expecting you home, or do you have permission to sty over tonight?"

"You make it sound like he's my father."

"You wouldn't like that would you?" Ron's voice oozed malice, "There are some things you can't do with your father."

"What are you on about?"

"Don't pretend with me Harry. How long have I been your best friend? I'd like to think I know you a bit better than most. I know you're letting that guy shag you."

Harry blushed and cast his eyes away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a real bad liar, you know that Harry? Almost as bad as you are at reading people."

"Where are you going with this Ron?" Harry growled.

"Do I have to be going somewhere with pointing out some of the supposed perfect Potter's flaws?"

"I sure as hell hope me _supposed_ best friend has as reason for antagonizing me when I'm already having the day from hell." Harry had a hard time keeping himself from yelling.

"I'm not antagonizing you, I simply pointed out that you're bad at lying and reading people."

"I admit to being a bad liar since I don't make a habit of deception, but I can read people just fine."

"If only you knew." Row mumbled just barely loud enough for Harry to hear, before putting a fake grin on his face and turning to the smaller boy, "I think it's time we got to bed, we've both had a pretty stressful day we need to rest before we end up biting each other's heads off."

_**::-::-::-::**_

Harry's key had barely slid into the lock before the door swung open and a very furious Draco Malfoy greeted him from the other side, "Where the hell have you been!" The blond demanded his eyes pools of molten silver that could burn you to the core with just one look.

Harry looked away from those fiery eyes and sidestepped Draco into the house, kicking off his shoes the entrance as per habit.

"Don't you here me talking to you, Kid!" Draco yelled as Harry ignored him and made towards the bedroom, he had barely taken three steps before a vice like grip wrapped around his wrist and froze him in his tracks. "Answer me when I'm talking to you." Draco growled, "I came home yesterday and you were no where to be found. You didn't even have the courtesy to as much as call to tell me you wouldn't be coming home. I was worried sick."

Harry gazed at Draco with eyes that were nothing like the childish enamored gaze he usually gave the blond even during their arguments. The cool detached voice that came from Harry was nothing like him he sounded dead, "I stayed the night a Ron's." He stated, "I forgot to call, sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all.

"You forgot." Draco repeated, "That's your excuse! You bloody forgot. I was up all night worried sick, I was about to call the police and report you missing, and you forgot!"

Harry's cold glare was enough to freeze any heart as he tried to yank his wrist from Draco's hold, "Excuse me for not being perfect enough to remember every little thing!" His voice had never sounded so full of anger, "Not that it matters anymore, I'm going back to the Dursleys and you'll never have to worry about me again! You can go off and marry that perfect little spoiled prat Pansy and live your happy ever after and never have to so much as think about me ever again! You can go off and pretend I never existed while the Dursleys lock me up and starve me and let me die!" He continued to try to free himself from Draco's grasp as he yelled on, "Let me go! Let me go and leave. Forget I ever existed! Forget all the time we spent together! Get out of my house and forget I ever thought I loved you! Let me go! I don't want to ever see you again! I hate you! I hate you! I hate-" Draco's grip on his wrist vanished and Harry fell to the floor, tears fell from his eyes and he could feel a bruise forming where the blond had just been forcefully restrained. Harry didn't care anymore. He didn't care about anything, his life had shattered, torn, and burned already; there was nothing left for him to care about. Draco didn't love him and he was going back to the cage that was called the Dursley home.


	14. Fourteenth Snow

UchiSays: Argh I hate Ron Weasley, if any of you didn't know that then now you do. There's a reason I make him a villainous character in all my stories. I despise him with a burning passion. I'm not too fond of Ginny either, but I deal with that by simply avoiding her unless I can put here to good use. Anyway, I feel really bad for Harry in this chapter and I'm sorry for all the torment I'm putting him through, but worry not I'm still aiming for a happy ending.

UchiWarns: Slash in this chapter alone with reference to noncon

UchiDedicates: justjayit you are an awesome reviewer so this one is for you

UchiBegs: REVIEWS. Need them!

* * *

Fourteenth Snow

It was snowing again. Large white puffs the size of cannon balls drifted down from the sky and covered the ground virtual perfection. Harry was all alone. His parents were gone, departed from the world long before he could even remember. Draco was gone, most likely courting miss perfect Pansy Parkinson. The Dursleys were gone, off to ickle Duddykins boxing match. Ron was gone; he'd pushed Harry away and left him in his lonesome. Harry set in the Dursleys' living room staring out the window at the falling snow. They would be returning soon and Harry needed to have the house clean by that time, yet he couldn't pull his eyes away from the large wisps of snow falling in gentle blankets to the ground. It had been almost a week since he had returned to the Dursley's house. After the scene with Draco had run to his room and locked the door. He'd ignored Draco's knocking and trying to talk to him from the other side. Eventually the blond had given up and left Harry alone. A flash a red caught his attention from the corner of his eye and Harry stepped away from the window and went over to the door.

Harry pulled the door open before Ron even had the chance to knock, "Hey." He greeted softly not sure rather he was still supposed to be angry at the red head or not, truth be told he didn't care if he was supposed to be angry he just wanted company so as not to be lonely anymore.

"Hey," Ron greeted in turn, "Where's the Dursleys?"

Harry stepped aside and let Ron into the house, "Dudley had a boxing match; they made a family event out of it. What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Nice try, but try again."

"Okay, I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. I had no right to be kicking you while you were already down. I'm sorry."

Harry smiled, "Apology accepted, nobody's perfect right." He led the way to the Dursley's living room and stood by the window again.

"I still think you can't read people," Ron said coming to stand next to him and peering outside at the empty street. "If you could, you would have figured out my feelings for you a long time ago."

Harry looked at his long time best friend confused, "What are you talking about?" He inquired.

"You really are too naïve, Harry." Ron said his blue eyes stabbing like icicles into Harry's. Harry wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly Ron's lips were pressing hungrily against his owns. Harry's mind went blank for only a few seconds and then he was struggling trying to push Ron off of him, but Ron was bigger and stronger and Harry might as well have put up no fight at all the good it was doing. "I can't stand it." Ron growled yanking at Harry's clothing, "I loved you first; how could he just come out of no where and steal you from me."

"Ron what are you doing?" Harry whimpered struggling to get away from the red head, but to no avail as Ron managed to divest him of his trousers.

"I've known you longer. I've lover you longer. You should be mine." The next thing Harry knew they were falling to the floor out of view of the window and his world was shattering into a million pieces.

_**::-::-::-::**_

The snow was cold against his bare skin, but he was too numb to even notice. He was shivering and his bare feet were turning shades of purple and blue as he trudged forward through the snow, he was too numb to notice even that. Goose bumps dotted across his arms and his lips were changing colors as well, he was too numb to notice. Each step he took shot a wave a pain to the base of his spine, the tears spilling from his eyes were warm against his frozen cheeks; that he did notice. People stared at him in wonder, in pity, and even at times fear but the looks went unnoticed. People called to him, asked him questions, tried to gain his attention but he was too numb to respond. He kept walking forwards as the snow fell down onto him he could only see one thing, one person occupied his mind and nothing else mattered. He was barely aware of the fact that he was moving. He didn't ever remember picking himself up off the Dursley's floor. He didn't remember leaving the house in nothing but jeans and a thin tee-shirt. He didn't remember getting on the bus or the pitied look the driver gave him as he let him own without paying. He didn't remember getting off the bus and walking through the streets of the upper class residential area. He was numb. Too numb to remember, but not numb enough to forget.

The concept of ringing a doorbell seemed foreign to him. He slammed his open palm against the white wood between the glass panes on the door over and over, oblivious to the pain that the action caused him. Slap, slap, slap, he banged his hand against the door. Slap, slap, slap, he didn't hear the voice yelling that he was coming. Slap, slap, sla-, the door swung open and his open palm met with a course shirt and soft flesh beneath it.

"There is a doorbell-" The voice cut off as it took in the pitiful sight of the empty shell posing as a boy on the front porch stoop, "My word, Master Draco! Master Draco come here please!"

"What is it Dobby." A sneering voice approached the door, "this had better be important; oh my god Harry!" Draco pushed the butler out the way and rushed to the younger boy's side.

"Draco?" Harry's voice was broken and the green eyes staring up at Draco were soulless, lacking all of the boy's natural light, "Draco, why does it hurt so much?"

"Harry," Draco's voice dripped concern, "What happened Harry?"

"Should I call the police, sir?" Dobby asked.

"No, no not yet. We don't know what happened. I'm going to take him to my room. I'll inform you if the police need be called." Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and he supported the boy as they moved into the house and up the stairs to Draco's room.

Draco set Harry down in a chair close to fireplace and retrieved a blanket to wrap around the boy's shoulder. Harry was shivering violently as the affects of travelling in the cold weather finally caught up to him physically, mentally he was still numb. His green eyes stared into the bright orange flames of the fire. He didn't realize when Draco pressed a warm mug into his hands and urged him to take a sip of the sweetened tea. He didn't realize the passing of time. He didn't hear the concerned and angry voices coming from somewhere off behind him. All he could see was the bright flames dancing in the fireplace, beautiful, enticing, all consuming, and deadly. The fire burned away sin and left place for new life to grow. He wanted to loose himself in those flames.

"Harry," a soft voice that he's never heard sound so caring called his attention away from the all consuming flames and to the kneeling figure beside him. Silver eyes awash with caring and concern peered up at him from a face of chiseled features hidden within the shadows of hair spun from silver, "Harry I need you to talk to me." Draco coaxed, "I need you to tell me what happened."

"Draco," Harry's voice cracked and tears filled his emerald eyes, the mug of tea slipped from his fingers, and Harry flung himself into Draco's arms, "Draco I'm so dirty." He wept, "I'm so dirty. Help me get clean."

"Shh, it's ok Harry, it's ok I'll help you." Warm arms swept him up and carried him from the room to the adjoining bath. Draco placed him gently on his feet and turned the shower on warm. After adjusting the temperature a few times he turned back to the boy who hadn't moved an inch and gently began to free him from the confines of his clothing. It took obvious effort to reign in his anger at the sight of the bite marks marring Harry's chest and the dried blood staining his legs.

"Who did this to you?''

Harry turned his eyes away without answering.

Draco sighed and stripped himself of his clothes, before scooping Harry into his arms and carrying the boy into the shower. The warm water sprayed down on the two of them, washing over their bare flesh and spilling down the drain. Draco set Harry cautiously on his feet and grabbed a towel and lathered it with soap. Slowly he began the meticulous task of washing Harry heat to toe, making sure no area went unscrubbed.

Once the shower was over Draco wrapped Harry in a large towel and carried him back to the bedroom. Gently he laid Harry down in the center of the bed, but before he could get up a hand wrapped around his wrist and sorrowful green eyes stared up at him, "I'm dirty inside to."

For a moment the two of them remained suspended in time and space as they stared into each others eyes. The Draco raised one hand and carded his fingers through Harry's ebony spikes; cupping his face gently in his palm Draco pressed a delicate kiss against Harry's needy lips. Harry lost himself in the kiss and melted into the loving caresses that followed. Lube was produced from a shoe box hidden under the bed, one finger tenderly circled his opening before pressing inside him, that finger was soon followed by another, and another, careful scissoring motions stretched him, and callused fingers stroked him until finally he could take no more.

"Draco please," He pleaded, "Love me. Love me, Draco, please love me."

Slowly Draco pressed into him and a little cry of pleasure escaped from his lips. Harry's backed arched as he pressed against Draco meeting him thrust for thrust, clinging to him, and calling his name. They rocked together slowly approaching their zenith. With each thrust Harry felt more and more connected to Draco. With each thrust he let go of the pain he's been feeling. With each thrust he forgot the hurt he experienced. Thrust by thrust he approached his peak until suddenly he was spiraling over the edge. He held on to Draco with all he had left, calling out the other's name as he met completion, and never wanting to let go.

Slowly that came down from their post coital bliss. Draco wrapped Harry tenderly in his arms and held the boy close to him as if afraid of letting him go. "Harry," Draco's soothing voice broke the silence, "Tell me who hurt you."

Harry shook his head not wanting to look at his lover, "He never meant to hurt me. He's my best friend. He would never hurt me like that on purpose."

Warm lips pressed against the top of Harry's head, "You're too naïve and trusting, Kid."


	15. Fifteenth Snow

UchiSays: Welcome to chapter fifteen, guess who just joined the cast?

UchiDecides: I've finally decided on the direction this story shall take, its a no on the mpreg idea so sorry if any of you were looking forwards to that. But I hope the idea that I did decide on doesn't disappoint any one.

UchiDedicates: This one is for Hatake Tsughi, I always enjoy your reviews so very much, please continue to review

UchiBegs: Review and you just might get a chapter dedicated to you

* * *

Fifteenth Snow

An ominous silence hung over the small room, a grandfather clock ticked in the corner, more books than one had time to count lined the shelves on two walls of the room, the imported leather chair squeaked under his body as he squirmed under the hard gaze of the man sitting across from him behind a large oak desk. Harry gulped and tried to remain calm as lighting grey eyes peered at him as if dissecting him and deciding his worth. Lucius Malfoy was a very intimidating man and Harry had felt like he was taking a trip to the gallows as soon as the man requested him presence in his private study. Harry hadn't wanted to go, at least not without Draco present to protect him from the elder Malfoy's scorn, but Draco had assured him that it would be ok and given his apology for not being able to join him. Actually the blond's exact words had been, "My father is not going to eat you kid, and I'm not about to sit there holding your hand either, sorry but I've got other things to do." What those other things were Harry wasn't sure, but he didn't really care because he would give anything to have his silver eyed paramour at his side at this moment. Five minutes had passed since Harry entered the Malfoy patriarch's office and the man had yet to do anything but pin him with his nerve wracking eyes. Harry squirmed is his chair again.

"Tell me Potter," Lucius' voice came out in a lazy drawl that still carried enough bite to chill Harry to the bone, "what is it that you hope to gain from association with my son?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, only to have to take the time to lick his lips because he mouth was paper dry, "I- um, I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't play the idiot, Potter, there are better people for the role." Was Lucius' scathing retort, "You're obvious looking to gain something from this relationship you have with Draco otherwise you wouldn't be so reluctant to let him go."

"Is it so hard to believe that I just want his company?"

"Not hard, no, just unlikely. You could have his company without sleeping with him, couldn't you?"

Harry tried not to wince at the question. "I- uh, well…"

"I'll make you a deal, Potter." Lucius' amiable tone caught Harry's attention but instead of calming him it put him even more on edge, "I'll pull some strings at have you taken from the custody of those clowns passing as your legal guardians and in return all I ask of you is to stay away from my son, forever."

Harry's bright green eyes widened in shock, freedom from the Dursleys in return for staying away from Draco; he didn't know rather to be angry, offended, or delighted. On the one hand he had the opportunity of never having to return to the Dursleys' house again, that place that only held bad memories for him the best thing in the world that could ever happen to him before his eighteenth birthday would be getting away from there. But taking the offer would require him leaving Draco, the person who gave him so much joy and comfort, the first person that he had ever loved. Could he do it?

"I really hope you're not thinking too hard about the offer, Potter." Lucius bored drawl cut through his thoughts, "For I'm not really giving you much of a choice. Things are already set in place to have you removed from the Dursleys; your only option is to accept."

"Do you really want me away from Draco so badly?"

"You must understand; my son has a bright future ahead of him, future that you would only be a hindrance to. If he wasn't being so stubborn I might have allowed your affair to continue, but you have him running around here like a fool with his heart on his sleeve. I cannot allow that. Draco is a Malfoy and certain expectations must be met."

_**::-::-::-:;**_

"What did you do you freak!" Uncle Vernon's enraged yell greeted Harry as soon as he walked through the door of #4 Privet Drive that must have been a new record because he hadn't even been in the house two seconds before he was being accused of something. Harry sighed; he was always guilty of something according to the Dursleys. Harry wasn't even going to ask what he was being accused of this time, most likely something stupid that he didn't even do. He kicked off his shoes by the door and slid them into the closet while he hung up his coat.

"You hear me talking to you brat, what the hell did you do!"

Harry rolled his eyes, he felt as though he'd aged fifty years in the past two days and he didn't want to deal with his uncle now, "I don't know, what happened this time?" He asked, trying to keep the bitter sarcasm out of his voice.

"We just got out of court and now were being called back!" Vernon yelled, "What the hell did you do, and where have you been the passed twenty-four hours?"

Harry's green eyes widened in shock, "We're being called back to court; when?"

"We have to be there for a hearing tomorrow and I swear to you kid if…"

Harry wasn't listening as he rushed passed his uncle and up the stairs to his small bedroom that had once been a playroom for his cousin. The door to the room swung closed behind him and in a daze he made his way over to his bed. Tomorrow… surely not so soon; he hadn't even had to chance to say good-bye to Draco yet. There was no way the legal system worked so fast, but then again things tend to speed up when money and power is involved and Lucius Malfoy had both. Surely the man wasn't really going to use his influence just to keep Harry away from Draco. But even as his mind denied it the twinge in his heart said otherwise. Why was the world being so cruel to him? Why was everything he loved and held dear being ripped away from him? Just why…

Harry collapsed onto his bed and hugged his pillow to his chest. Right now more than ever he needed another person's company. Right now more than ever he needed his best friend to talk to, or his lover to hold him. Why was it that he could have neither?

_**::-::-::-::**_

Harry once again found himself in an uncomfortable suit sitting in a hard wood chair feeling out of place in his own skin. The Dursleys were sneering at him from one side of the court room, the judge was listening intently to what was being said, and everyone else was watching on enjoying problems that weren't their own. Harry hadn't a clue what to think when Severus Snape had first walked into the court room and taken a seat next to him, even was completely dumbstruck when he found out that the man was to be representing him as his lawyer but then he figured it really shouldn't have came as that much of a surprise because Lucius Malfoy was pulling the strings behind this after all. At the moment Snape was standing before the judge's bench arguing for Harry's removal from the Dursley's custody though it really couldn't be called arguing since the man hadn't raised his voice but delivered everything needed said in a lazy drawl. Harry couldn't really follow what was being said for he wasn't making much of an effort to do so, instead he was allowing his thoughts to wander off to much more pleasant places like his little apartment that he had shared with Draco, oh how he wished that the two of them could return there and the rest of the world would just disappear and leave them in their bliss.

The door at the back of the court room swung open rather loudly yanking Harry from his thoughts and pulling his attention to the man rushing up the aisle. The man could be called handsome if one chose to dub him such. He had dark as night hair and eyes like black holes that sucked you in and never let you go. A boyish grin was spread across his rugged face, and he was a sight in his finely tailored expensive black suit, "Sorry for the intrusion." He said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Black," Snape's lazy drawl addressed the man, "You're late."

The boyish grin on the man's face only widened when he saw Severus, "Well if it isn't Snivelus. Long time no see, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your godson's lawyer," Snape drawled, "And again I must point out that you are late."

Black shrugged his shoulders, "My plane was delayed; I barely had time to change my clothes before rushing here."

Snape sighed and turned back to the judge, "May I request a thirty minute recess?"

"On what grounds?" The Dursleys' lawyer objected.

"On the grounds of filling my client in on necessary changes in the proceedings."

The judge nodded and banged his gavel, "Recess granted, return to this court room in thirty minutes time."

Snape turned and stalked towards the table where Harry was sitting, "Follow me Potter." HE growled before heading down the aisle and out the court room.

_**::-::-::-::**_

Sirius Black was no where near as serious as his name implied. Harry had only known the man five minutes and he'd already proved himself to be quite the prankster. He was easygoing and quick to try to make friends with Harry, though he seemed to hold a past with Snape that made him and the lawyer _really_ dislike one another. The two of them were constantly insulting and picking at each other. But from the few moments where they weren't Harry had learned that Sirius Black was his godfather and rightful guardian as addressed in his parents' will. The only reason Harry hadn't been placed in his custody from the very beginning was because the man had moved to the states shortly after Harry's birth and no one could track him down. Turns out Sirius owned a big time toy company called the Marauders and went under the alias Padfoot. Lucius had been able to finally track him down when he decided he wanted to split up Harry and Draco.

"You're the splitting image of your father, pup." Sirius said Harry, "Though those are definitely your mother's eyes."

Harry blushed shyly and squirmed in his seat, not knowing what to say to the man's comment.

"James was my best friend back when we were in school, he was practically my brother. And Lily was an amazing woman with and attitude like her hair, all fire."

"You say James Potter was your best friend, but he was more like your partner in crime." Snape grumbled, "How a lady like Lily end would up with such a clown is beyond me."

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he turned to face his lover's godfather, "You knew my parents?" He asked incredulously.

Severus nodded, "Lily was my best friend and James was the annoying thorn in my side that I just couldn't pluck. Lucius, Sirius, Lily, James, Narsisca, and I all went to the same boarding school from the time we were eleven years old."

"Hey, you forgot Remus." Sirius added, "James, Remus, and I were the original Marauders."

"Which is why _you_ were voted most likely to become an ex-con, thank god for Remus keeping you on the straight and narrow."

Sirius grinned like a fool, "I thank god for Remus every morning I wake up and greet him with a kiss."

"I did not need to know that."

Harry tuned out their banter as he allowed himself to get lost in thought over the fact that his parents and Draco's parents had all attended the same school and he hadn't known, "But how?" He questioned out loud, "Surely the Malfoys only attended the most prestigious of schools; how could my parents afford to go? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said my father was the worst kind of man, dirt poor and an avid gambler."

"Well obviously they lied." Snape growled, "Your father was the heir to the Potter family, he must have left you a small fortune."

"And James hated gambling," Sirius threw in, "he always said that he would never make a mistress of the fickle lady luck."

"One of the only intelligent things he ever said."

"Oh shut it Snivellus."

Snape rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Harry, "Lily on the other hand was a scholarship student. She was smarter and better behaved than all the other so called Ladies at that school."

"Ah Lily; truly a flower among weeds," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I'd have to agree with you on that." Snape grumbled, "Now if we're done taking a walk down memory lane; I'd say we have more important things to discuss."

"Right, pup, what'd you say about coming to live with me and my husband in the state?"


	16. Sixteenth Snow

No time for a long note sorry

* * *

Sixteenth Snow

The airport terminal was full of people and families taking weekend trips out of the country, or returning from prolonged trips, or arriving on business, or visiting as tourist. Harry and Sirius made a game of guessing who the people were and where they were going. The woman in the jogging pants and t-shirt was on her way to Canada to visit her long lost little cousin. The man yelling into is cell phone was heading to Tokyo to fix a mistake made by some newbie at his company. The three girls in their early twenties (two of which were well on the way to being drunk) were going to Jamaica to meet the men (or women) of their dreams. The boy with the unruly black hair and the hauntingly green eyes was running away, but it wasn't that he was running away from anything just that he was running towards something better. At least that's what Harry told himself.

Sirius was silly and fun and Harry was really enjoying being with him. Though the shock of learning he had a godfather had finally set in when Sirius had been awarded custody of him, Harry was already becoming quite fond of the man and was happy to know that he had some family left in the world that didn't completely despise him. He liked Sirius a lot and was looking forward to living with him and his husband.

"Ready for take off, Pup?" Sirius asked throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder excitedly.

Harry smiled as big as he possible could with splitting his face in half, "Yep! I can't wait."

"Then let's get going." Sirius was practically bouncing up and down as he led Harry to the boarding platform.

Harry took the window seat on the plane and as they took off he cast one last look back at the place that had always been his home. He couldn't believe he was leaving. He couldn't believe this was goodbye. He couldn't believe he'd left his heart back there on the ground.

_**::-::-::-::**_

Remus Lupin was a kindly man with a big smile and warm hugs. Harry knew this because the moment he walked into Sirius' house he found himself engulfed in one such embrace. This was followed by a joyous declaration of welcome and crooning over how much he resembled his father and how his mother's eyes were even more beautiful on him. He was then hustled into the sitting room, given a cup of tea and a choice from a platter of chocolates. Only then did Remus turn to his grinning husband and greet him with an affectionate hug and a tender kiss. Harry watched in amusement as Remus questioned Sirius about the trip only to receive a non-committable sound in response. The playful bickering that followed reminded Harry fondly of the way he and Draco acted together back in happier days. Harry couldn't help but smile at the happy nostalgia only for the smile to falter a bit when he realized that those days would never happen again because Draco was going to marry that Pansy girl and he didn't love Harry enough to fight for him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Remus asked in concern.

Harry looked up in surprise, he'd forgotten where he was for a moment. He gave a small smile, "I'm fine, just a bit jetlag is all." It wasn't a complete lie; he was jetlag after all.

"Of course," Remus said, "I'd forgotten that the flight must have taken a lot out of you, shall I show you to your room so you can get a bit of rest?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Right this was then." Remus said waiting for Harry to stand a follow him out of the room. They headed up the stairs and Remus led him to the first door on the left, "This is your room. Sirius' and mines is down the hall and the one across from you his empty. The bathroom is right next to you."

"Thank you." Harry mumbled shyly.

Remus beamed fondly at the boy, "No problem at all. I'll call you down for dinner." He didn't even hesitate before pulling Harry into another warm hug, "It's so great to have you here, Cub. Go get some rest."

Harry nodded and headed into his new room. The room was cozy, with a full size bed draped in a white cotton comforter interwove with gold threads, a large window over looked the backyard, a desk in one corner had an expensive looking desktop computer on it, the floors were finished hardwood with a white rug on it near the bed, and there was a closet on one side. Over all it was a pleasant room and Harry liked it enough, but he still felt a twinge in his heart as he fell onto the pillow top mattress of the bed, he had really left. He was really gone from the UK and all the memories he had made there. He was getting a new start here in the states and a chance to cut ties with all his past hurts. Harry's eyes fell closed as his tiredness took over; he was going to enjoy this new chance.

_**::-::-::-::**_

"Hey Pup!" a voice penetrated Harry's sleep as someone attempted to shake him awake, "Dinner is in fifteen."

Harry groaned and rolled away from the hand on his shoulder, "Leave me alone, Draco, I'm so tired."

A chuckled, "Come on Pup, wakey-wakey."

"Nnn," Harry groaned again, "Stupid jerk." He peeled his eyes open and blinked a few times to adjust them to the light, his glasses were pressed into his hand and he mumbled a thank you before pulling them on and glancing around the room.

"Finally awake, Pup?" Sirius asked.

A light blush coated Harry's cheeks as he nodded, "I didn't mean to call you a stupid jerk."

"No harm done, Pup, but if you're always this hard to wake I feel sorry for the Draco fellow you mentioned."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and a deeper shade of crimson covered his cheeks; he hadn't even realized he said Draco's name. His mouth opened and closed as he fought to find the words to say.

Sirius grinned, "No worries; your secret is safe with me. Now you bet get ready for dinner before Moony decides to fillet us instead of the fish."

Harry nodded; his cheeks still flushed, and pulled himself out of the bed. Sirius left the room and Harry followed after digging his tooth brush out of his luggage; heading towards the bathroom Remus had mentioned before.

After brushing his teeth and making an ineffective attempt at taming his hair, Harry dropped his toothbrush off back in his room, and bound down the stairs towards where he could hear voices coming from.

"Hey Pup! There you are!" Sirius called when Harry entered the dining room, "Come here, I want you to meet someone."

Harry walked over to his godfather and looked in surprise at the boy sitting at the table. He looked about Harry own age or just a bit older with dark dirty-blond hair and a kind smile. He was handsome in his own right, but not exceptionally so, his nose was a bit long and his eyes kind of small. But it was those eyes that left Harry breathless. A shade of grey like captured stars that glinted in mischief, "Draco's eyes." Harry's voice came out so low that he was sure no one had heard him.

"Hello," the boy's voice rumbled through Harry pulling his out of the trance that he'd fallen into.

"Pup this here is Mathi. Mathi this is my godson I was telling you about, Harry."

Mathi grinned, "Nice to meet you Harry."

"Uh, nice to meet you too, Mathi."

The boy's laugh wasn't as condescending as Draco's angelic-demonic chuckled, but it was pleasant on the ears, "It's Mathias actually, only Siri here calls me Mathi."

"Mathias," Harry mumbled with a nod.

"Mathi here comes over here and mooches off of us every so often." Sirius informed Harry, though his voice was light and joking, "His parents often disappear from the country for days or weeks at a time and Moony decided to take on the task of looking after this stray. He even sleeps over every now and again."

Mathias rolled his eyes, those eyes that were slowly stealing Harry's soul, "You speak as if you don't enjoy my company, Paddy."

"I don't." Sirius replied, but again the light joking tone of his voice Harry he was just teasing.

"If you're all finished chatting; diner is ready." Remus' voice called from the kitchen, "Come get your plates."

Sirius and Mathias pushed themselves away from the table and headed towards the kitchen; Harry made to follow but Mathias stopped him, "I'll get your plate for you. Just have a seat." He smiled congenially.

Harry nodded and set down.

A minute later the three other males returned to where Harry was sitting in the dining room, Mathias and Remus both carrying to plates of spaghetti, fish, and garlic bread, and Sirius carrying two pitchers of drink. Mathias placed a plate in front of Harry before taking a seat across from his and Remus placed a plate where Sirius was sitting before taking his own seat.

The room was filled with joyous conversation, loud chatter, and rib-splitting jokes. Harry had never had so much fun at a meal except the few times he's eaten over that the Weasley's, but thoughts of the Weasley's brought up memories of an event Harry would much rather forget. Before he could let himself slink into depression over the pain Ron had caused him, Sirius told another joke and he found himself laughing again. Harry couldn't help but think that this is what a family meal was meant to be like.

After the meal the group of four retired to the living room where the conversation and jokes continued well into the evening. Harry was really enjoying himself and was not only bonding with his godfather and Remus, but with Mathias too. He learned that Sirius was in the midst of releasing a new line of toys for boys, Remus was a best-selling writer and was in the middle of the final book in his most popular series, and Mathias played basketball for his school and was vice-captain of the team. Sirius loved dogs, Remus loved chocolate, and Mathias loved music. By the time the evening ended Harry felt as though he's known the three of them all his life. Mathias was only a year older than him and they had a lot in common and Harry was becoming quite fond of him. He had a great personality, and those eyes. More times than he could count Harry found himself getting lost in those eyes. Draco's eyes.


	17. Seventeenth Snow

UchiSays: Finally I have the time to sit down a write a long thought-out authors note, and I can't come up with anything to say. I guess I should start with an apology, Sorry for the long wait between chapters 15 and 16. I no longer have an internet connection at home, so I have to use other places. But my laptop was acting stupid when I took it out of the house and I couldn't get it to work. I eventually had to remind myself to copy the files to my flash drive when the silly comp finally decided to work. I had to post the update from a computer at school and was in such a hurry not to get caught I didn't have time for an authors note. Prayfully it won't take so long to get things figured out next time.

UchiDedicates: XD I haven't had time to really check my reviews so this chapter is just for all of my readers.

UchiBegs: Please keep reviewing, I'll have the time to check them sooner or later and I'm really interested in your responses to my new plot elements.

* * *

Seventeenth Snow

Harry didn't trust Mathias. He was too nice, too friendly, and too amendable. He oozed good will and kindness, which that terrified Harry to no ends. To put it simply, Mathias was just too much like Ron.

Harry knew it was wrong to compare Mathias to Ron when Mathias was only trying to be nice and make him feel welcomed in a new city, but everything Mathi did was just like Ron. When Harry had been new to his school back in the UK Ron had been the one that helped him get used to it. Ron had been his first and best friend. From the very beginning it had been so easy to trust the laughing, smiling, playful Weasley. Naïve little Harry, always so quick to trust, felt as if he'd fallen into a trap. Ron had lured him in with kindness and friendship, only to hurt him in the most unforgivable way. Harry didn't want to repeat that mistake. Harry wanted to keep Mathias at arms length.

But Mathias was also a lot like Draco. Not as witty, but witty enough. He brandished sarcasm like weapon. His tongue was a two sided bladed, quick to cut you down one way, but just as quick to lift you up the other. Mathias could be so cool and aloof, yet at the same time he acted just as immaturely as Harry. And those eyes. Those eyes drew Harry in. Harry wanted to get lost in those eyes and never let the other go.

Mathias was an enigma, and Harry didn't much like puzzles. It was so much easier, and a million times more enjoyable, to just spend all his time with Sirius and Remus. Harry loved Sirius and Remus as is he'd known them his whole life. Sirius was the fun immature father figure that spent all his time playing games and pulling pranks. He was the major mischief maker in the house and Harry loved every second spent with him. Together they tormented Remus, Mathias, the mailman, and the neighbors. No one was safe from their antics. Sirius never ceased to make Harry laugh. In contrast, Remus was more of the level headed mother figure that kept them from getting too out of hand. He was gently and caring, but at the same time stern enough to make even Sirius behave. Together Padfoot and Moony were the parents Harry had always wanted and the boy Remus called their adopted son, Mathi, was slowly gaining a place in Harry's new life as well.

::-::-::-::

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this e-mail finds you safe and well in your new home in the states. I do hope you're enjoying your stay with your godfather. I've done so research and it seems that Padfoot is a really nice guy. Apparently he's funder a lot of extra-curricular programs for students and runs a teen job program adjacent to his toy company. I'm not sure why he goes under such a silly alias, but overall he's gained my approval._

_Harry, why didn't you tell anyone else that you were leaving? Imagine my surprised when walk into school a week after you left and was confronted with questions from a certain group of red heads who consider you part of their family inquiring at your whereabouts. Was I the only one you told? Why didn't you at least tell Ron?_

_Speaking of Ron brings this message to a sour note. You will never guess what happened just over a week after you left. Ron was playing in the big basketball game against Durmstrang, the whole school was there because of our rivalry with the other team, when out of no where the police showed up, put a halt to the match, and dragged Ron away. They still haven't released him and no one knows what the charges are. If you listen to the rumors he either: robbed someone, raped someone, or ticked off some very important big named person with ties in law enforcement. But you of all people should know how unreliable the rumor mill is._

_On a separate note not long after Ron's arrest some blond bloke began hanging around the school asking for you. I didn't know who he was at the time because he never said his name, but he seemed pretty upset when he was told you moved to the states. I was later told by Lavender Brown that she'd seen you and him together at the mall once and she speculates he's your old roommate? I don't know, but he hasn't been back since he was told you were gone. _

_Things have been crazy here since you left, but they're slowly returning to normal. I really wish I could call and talk to you, but my parents will flip they find international fees on the phone bill, so we'll just have to settle for e-mails I suppose. Please write back as soon as you've gotten settle and have the time._

_Hermione Granger_

No matter how many times he read the message, Harry still couldn't believe what it said. Ron had been arrested. Harry didn't know what to say, he was in complete shock. Ron had been arrested; he was locked up behinds bars where he couldn't hurt Harry or anyone else again. The concept was just too much for Harry to comprehend.

Harry felt a little bad about not telling the Weasleys that he was leaving, but at the time he was still quite shaken and more than a little terrified of what had happen with Ron and hadn't wanted his former best friend to know where he was at. He suppose he could have at least told Ginny and the twins, but if he had word surely would have gotten to their brother and Harry did not want that to happen. So Harry had settled for only telling Hermione, trusting the girl to assume he'd already told everyone else about it.

Chewing his lower lip, Harry set in front of the computer in his room and typed a quick response to her assuring her he was alright and that Sirius and Remus was nice people, skimming over a reaction to news about Ron since he still wasn't able to decide his feeling on the situation, and bypassing the news about Draco all together for he really didn't want to have to deal with that. He ended the letter with saying he wished he could phone he as well, promising that he would check his e-mail as much as possible for when she messaged him, and enclosing his new address in case she wanted to send him snail mail. He added a postscript saying he would contact the Weasleys and hit the send button.

Navigating to compose a new e-mail Harry opened his contacts and added all of the Weasleys to the send list before typing a quick message apologizing for not telling them he was leaving, assuring them that he was ok, offering sympathy for the Ron situation, enclosed his snail mail address, and gave them his love before hitting send. That done, Harry logged out of his e-mail and surfed the web for a while. He was scanning his favorite FanFiction archive when Sirius came in.

"What's up, pup?" the always overly hyper man asked bounding across the room and reading the computer screen over Harry's shoulder.

"Nothing much, just catching up on some missed updates." Harry replied opening a story from his favorites list and heading to the newest chapter.

"Hey!" Sirius said excitedly, "I follow this story too. Its amazing and this chapter is really going to surprise you."

"Don't spoil it for me!" Harry whined.

Siri chuckled, "Worry not pup, I wouldn't dream of ruining the surprise. I actually came in here to ask if you wanted to get out off the house for a little while. The Thanksgiving holiday is tomorrow and Remus wants to do a bit more grocery shopping, you, Mathi, and I can hang out at the arcade until he's done."

Harry smiled and started closing the open programs on his computer, "Sounds good." He said, shutting down the system. He always jumped at the chance to go out with Sirius and Remus it was always a fun experience.

::-::-::-::

The screen on the video game once again declared that Harry was the loser, for the fifth time in a row. With a pout, but a determination to keep trying until he won, Harry dug into his pocket for two more quarters, only to come out empty handed. He'd gone through all of his money. Turing to search out his godfather amongst the crowd of the arcade and ask him for more change, Harry couldn't help but grin when he saw the man having the time of his life playing DDR. Harry didn't want to interrupt him. With a sullen face, Harry turned back to the video game that he wouldn't get a chance to win, "Here." A hand extended towards him with to quarters lying in the open palm, "You wanted to play again, right?" Mathias inquired. Harry nodded. "Then here," Mathi offered the fifty cent again.

Chewing his lower lip shyly, Harry slowly reached out and took the offered change, "Thanks."

Mathias' face spilt into a huge grin, "I like this game, kind of tricky though. I can help you if you want."

Harry's base instincts that told him to trust everyone and jump at the boy's offer was a war with the instincts that had come as the result of recent experience and told him to not trust anyone as far as he could throw them. Eventually his kind hearted nature won out and he smiled back at the blond haired boy, "Please, I've lost six times already." He pouted.

"Better than me, it took me eleven times to finally make it pass level five and level six was even harder than that."

"Yeah, but I only made it to level five once. I keep getting stuck on level four."

"Level four isn't that hard really, all you have to do is…" Harry inserted the quarters and Mathias coached him through all the levels of the game, but he still lost twice more before he finally made it to level six. The two teens were getting along well and Harry was having a lot of fun. He lost again half way through level seven, but earned a new high score.

"Is that you?" Harry inquired pointing to the third highest score on the list, which had the name "Mathias" written next to it.

Mathias grinned and scratched the tip of his nose, "Yep, got last summer and no one's beat it yet."

"Big deal," Sirius said coming up behind him, "Look who has the top score."

Harry looked at the list and tilted his head to the side curiously, "Snuffles?"

Sirius chuckled, "That would be me. No one has even come close to that score since I set it two years ago. I made it all the way to lever twenty-two."

"Before the poor old man sprained his fragile little wrist," Mathias teased. "Leave the video games to the kids ya geezer."

"This geezer can still take you on." Sirius retaliated.

"As if; you would probably throw your hip out just trying to take a step towards me."

"I'm going to throw something, but it ain't going to be my hip."

Harry watched the exchange with a look of pure amusement on his face, but before it could get any farther Remus entered the arcade and made towards them. "You two had better not be fighting again or you're both walking home, with the groceries in tow."

Siri and Mathi both blanched and Harry had to wonder is Remus had actually carried through with that threat before.


	18. Eighteenth Snow

UchiSays: Don't worry Draco will be back soon.

UchiBegs: REVIEW!!! please

* * *

Eighteenth Snow

Thanksgiving dinner had been a joyous and memorable occasion, especially for Harry who had never celebrated the holiday before because it was exclusive to the states. Remus had cooked a huge dinner consisting of turkey, yams, dressing, potato salad, and a bunch of other stuff. Mathias parents weren't able to be home for the holiday so he had joined them. The group had gathered around the table eaten until they were ready to explode, told stories and jokes, and just had a grand time. They had taken turns saying what they were thankful for and had laughed when they realize that they were all thankful for the same thing, being able to spend this time together with people they loved and cared about and who loved and cared about them in return. Then Remus had brought out a huge double chocolate moist cake with sliced strawberries topping it. Despite the fact that he had already eaten his fill, Harry had two slices.

After dinner the group retired to the living room and Sirius turned on some music. Harry watched as his godfather grabbed Remus and danced him around the living room. The two men laughed as the danced around and around and Harry couldn't help but smile and laugh along. A surprised squeak escaped his mouth as Mathias suddenly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the floor. "May I have this dance?" The older boy asked, but didn't wait for an answer before spinning Harry out onto the floor with his guardians.

Harry giggled in delight as he was danced around, when the song ended they switched partners and Harry starting dancing with Sirius. They switched partners again and Harry danced with Remus until they switched partners once more putting Harry back with Mathias. Harry continued to laugh and giggle in delight until he heard an acoustic guitar playing the opening notes to a familiar slow song. Harry froze in place when he heard the first words of a song that brought back too many memories.

_You're my world, my shelter from the rain_

Harry's thoughts drifted and ocean away, back to a Halloween night spent flying without wings as he was swirled around the dance floor. "Harry, are you ok?" Mathias asked, seeing the far away look in Harry's eyes.

The sound of Mathias' voice drew Harry from his memories and he blinked slowly before looking up at the concerned face, only to quickly look away when he saw those familiar eyes. "I suddenly don't feel very well." he said softly, "I think I'm going to go up to my room." Not waiting to hear a response, Harry turned and dashed up the stairs and enclosed himself into his room.

Harry collapsed onto his bed and had to fight to keep tears from his eyes. Why when he was most enjoying himself did the memories of his lost love have to resurface? Living in America was suppose to offer him a chance to forget the past and start again. How was he going to do that when just hearing a familiar song drug up memories.

A low knock on his door drew Harry out of his thoughts. "Harry, it's Mathias. Are you ok?"

Harry quickly rubbed traitor tears from his eyes and called out, "I'm fine."

"I, uh, I just wanted to make sure. You seemed... I don't know. I didn't upset you or anything did I?"

Yes. Harry wanted to say. You upset me by trying to take his place. By looking at me with those eyes and trying to make me dance to that song. You can't replace him. Out loud he said, "No you didn't do anything. I'm just not feeling too well. I must have eaten too much."

Mathias was silent for a moment before he finally said, "ok. I hope you feel better. I'll let you rest. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Mathi." Harry listened as to Mathias' footsteps they retreated from his door. He sighed. It wasn't fair to say Mathias was purposely trying to replace Draco, especially when the American teen didn't even know about the love Harry had left back in the UK. Harry just needed time to get his thoughts together. Everything from the time he had first met Draco in the park by their apartment had been moving to fast. Harry just wanted everything to slow down a bit.

"Hey Cub, can I come in?" Remus' voice called from the other side of the door.

"Come on." Harry replied.

The door opened and Remus stepped in with his usual smile in place and a teacup in his hand, "I brought you something for your stomach." He stated, setting the cup on the bedside table. "If its really upset then this his guaranteed to make you feel better."

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Thank you."

"Don't worry. I know your stomach is not really upset. That's just a cup of Pomegranate tea that I like to drink when I have a lot on my mind."

Harry had to suppress a sigh of relief at not really being given medicine for his pretend illness. "Thanks." he said for real this time, grabbing the tea cup and taking a small sip.

"So care to tell me what's on you mind?" Remus inquired. "Siri and Mathi have been put on dish duty, so we have time to talk just the two of us."

Harry set down his tea cup and chewed his lower lip shyly, "I don't know what to talk about."

"How about we start it off simple," Remus said, "you can start with telling me a name."

Harry looked at him confused.

Remus smiled, "I wasn't born yesterday, Cub, I know relationship trouble when I see one. Tell me the name of the person that listening to that song made you think of, then we can work from there."

Harry blushed and pulled nervously at the hem of his shirt, only to remember the time Draco had popped his hand for doing that at dinner and ceased the action. He refused to look at Remus and stared into his tea cup instead.

"Harry, I'm not going to force you to talk. I'm just hear to listen if you want me to."

Harry sighed and said, "His name is Draco."

"Well that's a start. How is this Draco tied to the song 'Tangled Up in You' by Staind?"

Harry blushed and started pulling at the hem of his shirt again. "We danced to it at my school's Halloween dance."

"That's sweet. What's this Draco like?"

"He's a stupid jerk." Harry declared with a nostalgic smile on his face. "He's rude and self centered. He wields words like a weapon, all sarcasm and wit. And he found pleasure from working me into a tizzy. He never called me by my name, always just 'Kid'. He always knew just what to say to get a response out of me. He was always picking at me. One time he asked me if I was bipolar. He was sweet sometimes. Sometimes he was really nice and caring. He always knew how to make me smile. He played along with my silly games. He was always willing to give me whatever I wanted."

"Sounds like he means a lot to you." Remus said softly.

The light that had been shining in Harry's eyes as he talked about Draco dimmed, "It doesn't matter anymore. He has no use for me."

Remus furrowed his brow in concern. "Why would you say that? Did you two have a fight before you left?"

Harry shook his head. "He needs to produce an heir to carry on his family name. He's engaged to this girl. I'm useless to him."

"Oh, Cub, I'm so sorry." Remus said pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry buried has face in Remus' shirt and tried to keep the tears from his eyes. "He was my first love. I still love him so much. It hurts Moony. It hurts so much."

"I know Cub. I know."

|::-x-::|

"Let's play two on two!" Harry called out excitedly, tugging at Sirius sleeve and pointing to an open basketball court. It was two days after Thanksgiving and the group of four had decided to got to a local Boys and Girls club just to get out the house.

"Sounds good to me." Sirius said, "What about you two?" He asked Remus and Mathi. They shrugged and nodded their agreement.

"Yay! Me and Remus against you and Mathi." Harry cheered.

"Are you sure I'm who you want, Cub?" Remus asked, "I'm not very good."

Harry smiled mischievously. "Don't worry, Moony." he said and Sirius and Mathias ran off to get a ball, "I've got a plan and a few tricks up my sleeve. All you have to do is..." he proceeded to whisper his plan to Remus.

"Ready to play?" Sirius asked once he and Mathias returned.

"First we need to lay down a couple of rules." Harry said with and innocent smile. "Rule number one, this his a half court match only. Rule number two, there is no other rules. Losers have to take the winners to the movies, buy their tickets, candies, soda, and popcorn."

"Are you sure you want that?" Mathias asked, "You do realize your team is at a disadvantage."

Harry smiled sweetly and said, "It's all in good fun." Mathias and Sirius shared a looked and shrugged. Harry had to fight to keep the smirk off his face, he loved when people underestimated him as basketball.

The game was on. Harry's plan was simple. Remus was to distract Sirius and Harry would do all the real playing. Right away Remus was on Sirius keeping him from being able to cooperate properly with his teammate. Mathias, being a player for his high school team and a being much taller than Harry, didn't think Harry much of a challenge and went easy on him, just like Harry had planned. Being as small and quick as he was put Harry in the perfect position to sneak in, steal the ball from Mathi, get back to the half court mark, and shoot all before he opponent realized what happened.

"How'd you do that?" Mathias asked incredulously.

Harry smiled, "Did I mention I was one of the best players at my school back in the UK? They hated when I quit the team."

After that the game got much more fun. To put it simply, they played dirty. Remus especially had some good tricks for keeping Sirius distracted. Harry used his speed to trip his opponents. Sirius gave a new meaning to the words "contact" sports. Mathias took advantage of Harry's immaturity and short attention span to constantly trick him when he had the ball. Harry made all his shots from half court and the free throw line. Sirius had a decent jump shot. Mathias shot most of his baskets from the corner. Remus wasn't good at shooting, but was good a stealing and passing the ball to Harry. By the time the game ended things were so hectic they'd lost track of score from laughing so hard. Harry and Remus was awarded winner by default.

At the theaters Harry begged to see some new animated comedy movie. Mathias bought him a large bucket of popcorn, two boxes a Reese Pieces, a Crunch bar, and a huge cup of Sprite. Sirius bought Remus an ever bigger bucket of popcorn, Reese Pieces, a box Crunch bar bits, chocolate covered Gummie bears, and a huge coke. After spending so much on Harry and Remus, the losers of the basketball game decided they would just mooch off the victors and not buy their own junk food. Remus and Harry put up halfhearted protest at this, but really didn't mind sharing.

They set at the very top row in the theater and some where about half way though the movie they ended up throwing popcorn and Reese Pieces at each other. This turned into an all out war between the teens and the adults until Harry double-crossed Mathias and pelted his with Crunch Bits. By the end of the movie they all had bits of junk food stuck to them. On the car ride home Harry didn't even realize it when he fell asleep with he head against Mathias' shoulder.


	19. Nineteenth Snow

UchiSays: This chapter sucks. But it's ok because in the next chapter everyone's favorite blond returns. (oops, that was suppose to be a surprise)

UchiBegs: Please review.

* * *

Nineteenth Snow

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you, Pup?" Sirius asked as Harry doubled checked his new satchel to make sure all his school supplies were in place before getting out the car.

Harry smiled at his godfather and adjusted the straps on the satchel. "I'll be fine. Mathias said he would meet me before first hour and show me around the school. All I need to do is stop by my grade level office for my schedule."

"You sure you don't want me to walk you to the office at least?" Sirius offered, his concern for his godson evident in his voice.

"No worries, Paddy, I'll be ok. See you after school." Harry got out of the car and hurried away before Sirius could say anything else.

American high schools weren't much different from British ones. They both had too many teens in one place, loud noises, social cliques, teachers who thought they were in charge but really weren't, and -of course- drama. Harry entered his new school and, mentally reviewing the directions Mathias had given him, headed up the stairs towards the junior hallway where he would find the junior office. The layout of the school was simple enough, four 'U' shaped hallways connected by smaller hallways and stairs, plus a main hallway that branched off into rooms such as the gym, cafeteria, and library. Each 'U' shaped hallway contained a different grade level office and the lockers for said grade level. The main office for all the grade levels was located on the second floor main hallway right next to the ISS/R-PACT room.

Harry found the junior office easily and took a seat while he waited for the secretary to get off the phone. "Yes, how may I help you?" The woman asked after finally hanging up the phone.

Harry stood and approached her desk with a shy smile in place. "Hullo, my name is Harry Potter."

"Ah, the new student." The secretary said with a huge grin, "I'm Mrs. Fields the secretary for the junior office. Cute accent, Australian?"

"British." Harry corrected shyly.

"Right." Mrs. Fields said with a nod. "Lets see, where did I put your schedule?" She dug through the papers on her desk until she held up one with a triumphant smile. "Here it is. There was just one small problem with it, you all students are required to take a US Government class and a state offered test at the end of the semester. That should be no problem for you since the state test is bound to be loads easier than the citizenship test you had to take to get here, but you still need to take the course."

Harry smiled and said, "That's fine ma'am."

"So polite." The secretary smiled. "Other than that everything is in order. Here ya go." The bell rang just as she handed over his schedule. "Oh dear, that would be the six minute bell. If you like you can stay here until the minute bell when the halls are less crowded. I'll give you a pass so you won't be tardy."

Harry nodded and set back down, he would use this time to memorize his schedule so that he wouldn't walk around the school looking lost all day. The bell rang again just as Harry finished memorizing the piece of paper. "That's the minute bell." Mrs. Fields said and handed him a pass. "Here ya go. Do you need directions to your first hour?" Harry nodded and the woman proceed to tell him directions to room 103, Beginner Guitar.

|::-x-::|

Harry made it to his first class three minutes after the tardy bell had rung because it was on the other side of the building from the junior office and downstairs. He smiled shyly as he entered the room and the teacher, a young woman with spiked red hair and colorful converse sneakers on her feet, smiled at him excitedly before waving him towards the only empty seat in the room, assigning him a guitar, and giving him a pic and text book. The class was reviewing the notes of the fifth string. After assigning them a song to practice, Ms. Bolt came over and gave Harry a speed lesson correct play posture, how to hold the guitar, and the notes of the first four strings. After assuring that he understood it all, she assigned him a couple easier practice songs and went to check on the other students.

After Guitar he had Human Anatomy. One of the boys from his guitar class walked him there so he wouldn't get lost. The Anatomy teacher was a man in his late thirties who told Harry to hang back and pick an empty seat once the class filled up. After Harry was finally settled, the teacher proceeded to give a lecture on the skeletal system in such a boring tone Harry wasn't surprised when he saw some of his classmates fall asleep.

Harry managed to find his third class on his own because it was Team Sports and was held in the gym. A large grin spread across his face when he entered the gym and heard his name being called. "Harry, over here!" Mathias called waving Harry towards a section of the bleachers taken up by one of four classes.

"Mathi!" Harry called excitedly rushing over to the only familiar face in the room.

"Where were you this morning?" Mathias asked. Harry told him about staying in the office until the minute bell and the older boy nodded in understanding. "So what class are you in, Team Sports A or B, weight training, or Aerobics?"

Harry looked at his schedule."Team Sports A."

"Great, that means we're in the same class."

"Hey, Matt," a boy sitting next to Mathias asked, "Is this the boy you was telling us about?"

Mathias nodded. "This is Harry. Harry these guys are Chris Lawson and Tom Riddle They're my teammates on the basketball team."

Harry smiled shyly at the boys and waved. They boys seemed to be looking Harry over and judging their worth before returning his greeting. The teacher arrived and greeted Harry as well, before taking roll and announcing that the day's class would be a free for all with the choice between basketball in the main gym, badminton in the back gym, or going down to the weight room with the weight training class.

Mathias got a mischievous grin on his face. "Let's play two on two." He said to Harry, Chris, and Tom. "Harry and me versus you two. Losers buy the winners Powerade."

Chris and Tom smiled and nodded, obviously thinking that this would be an easy victory for them.

"Harry, tell them the rules." Mathias prompted, his eyes glinting in mischief.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he turned to the other to boys, "Rule number one, half court match. Rule number two, there are no other rules."

That said, Chris went to fetch them a ball, and they gravitated towards an empty. To say the look on Chris and Tom's faces when they saw Harry make his first shot from half court was priceless would be the understatement of the year. To say that Harry and Mathias wiped the floor with them would be the understatement of a life time.

After gym Harry had US Gov, but Tom who was going to the same class assured him that they were to eat first lunch shift. Chris was also on this lunch shift, but Mathias wasn't. After saying goodbye to Mathi, Harry went through the lunch line and set with Chris, Tom, and some other of their friends.

Tom walked with Harry to Gov, then showed him the was to his Foods and Nutrition class afterward. After foods Harry had Algebra II Trig, which he despised. His seventh hour of the day was AP Lit and Comp. Harry had managed to find his locker between government and Foods and that was where Mathias found him at the end of the day.

"Hey, Harry." The blond greeted him. "You should totally come to basketball practice with me. You don't have to play, just come and I'll give you a ride home afterward."

Harry chewed on his lower lip shyly. "I really think I should head home. Pads and Moony might worry about me."

"Don't worry, I'll call them and get permission." Mathias said, holding up his cellphone for Harry to see. "What d'ya say?"

"If Siri is ok then I don't see why not."

Mathis grinned and quickly dialed the number of Harry's guardians. Not long after that the two of them were heading down to the gym. The basketball team wasn't too bad. They weren't the best, but they wouldn't come in dead last either. They'd only played one game thus far in the season and had squeaked by with a win 24-18.

Harry set in the bleachers watching them practice, every so often making mental notes on what could be done to improve a certain player's game. He took out his Algebra homework and began to do a couple of problems, only to pause and watch the practice a bit more. Practice went until seven thirty and Harry had managed to get the his math homework complete as well as a good portion of his Gov. He would have finished the gov work as well if he hadn't began jotting down his notes of the basketball players in the margin. He would have to finish it after dinner or else he might get banned from coming to further practices due to the fact that the basketball coach we his government teacher.

After practice Mathias drove Harry home, but couldn't stay for dinner because his mom was back in town and wanted him to eat with her. Harry said his goodbye and headed in. Remus immediately began to fuss over his asking how his first day of school went and about his classes. Dinner was served soon after that. Then Harry went up to his room to finish his homework, check his e-mail, and take a shower before bed.

|::-::-x-::-::|

Things fell into a pattern after Harry's first day of school. In the morning Harry would wake, get ready for the day, have a quick breakfast with Sirius and Remus, and then Sirius would drive him to school. Harry went through the school chatting with new friends and keeping up his former title as an honor student. After school Harry would go to basketball practice with Mathias and sit in the bleachers to do his homework. After the first day when he turned in his government homework with notes on the basketball team written in the margins, he coach made an effort to put his suggestions into play and after seeing the improvement they had on the team, he made Harry the unofficial vice coach and team manager. Mathias would drive him home afterward, sometimes he would say for dinner, other times he couldn't because one or both of his parents were home. Usually Harry had dinner with both Sirius and Remus, but sometimes Remus would barricade himself in his office and go on a none-stop writing binge. On those nights Sirius would order a pizza and he and Harry would eat it in the living room while watching a movie.

Weekends were family time and they would do something different every time. Once they went to a circus that was in town. They went to an indoor skating rink once. They even spent one weekend lazying about the house in their pajamas, eating junk food, and watching movies. Most weekends Mathias would join them because the two adults considered him part of the family, to which Harry was beginning to agree.

Before he realized it nearly a month had passed, November drifted into December, and the Christmas holiday drew nearer.

Harry and Mathias went to the mall to find gifts for Sirius, Remus, and each other. Harry also wanted to buy a few things to send to his friends back in the UK. They'd been at the mall for about an hour and decided that it would be best if they split up to find gifts for each other. They would meet back up at the food court in forty-five minutes for lunch and then they would head home.

Harry had just entered a music story in search of a CD from the band Mathi had mentioned was his favorite when he got the sudden feeling of being watched. Thinking he might just be paranoid, Harry ignored the feeling. After learning that the CD he's been searching for had been sold out for quite some time, Harry decided he would just have to order Mathi's gift online. Leaving the store, Harry realized he still had a bot of time before having to meet up with Mathias, so he opted to stroll around for a while.

He was looking at an interesting window display when he thought he saw a wisp of pale, almost white, blond hair out of the corner of his eye. His heart pounded in his chest as he turned to see if his eyes had been deceiving him. Apparently they had been since there was many blonds around, but no platinum blonds. He wonder why he felt disappointed at that fact. Turning back to the window display, Harry's heart nearly burst out of his chest when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Harry."

"Tom," Harry growled, "You scared the hell out of me."

Tom gave a some-what boyish grin. "Sorry." He said. Harry couldn't help but think Tom Riddle was kind of a handsome boy, though he wasn't very partial to brunets. "I bumped into Mathias and he told me you two were shopping together. I figured I'd come find you and show you what just came in our new shipment." Mathias had mentioned Tom worked at a Sporting Goods store in the mall. Harry realized that the brunet was in fact wearing the uniform for the store and he figured he must be on break.

Harry nodded and picked up his bags, he was done shopping anyway. "Lead the way."

Tom smiled and began leading Harry through the mall towards his place of employment. "None of this stuff in on the shelves yet, because they just came in. I thought if you're shopping for Matt then you would like to see them."

Harry didn't say anything as Tom led him to the backroom of the Sporting Goods store, but he was getting a bad feeling about the whole situation. Deciding that it would be a good idea to trust his instincts after what had happened to him before, Harry stopped before entering the isolated room. "Um, actually I'm suppose to be meeting Mathi in a few minutes. Maybe I can come by and see some other time."

"Don't be silly Harry." Tom said. "It won't take but a second and Matt won't care if you're just a little late." He smiled sweetly and gently grabbed Harry's arm, tugging him towards the dark room. "Come on."

Harry dug his heels in and refused to move. "I really should be getting going."

Tom's smile seemed to falter for a second, but he quickly put it back in place. "It won't take but a minute." He said again, giving a harder tug on Harry's arm.

Harry's mind went blank with fear when he felt the hard tug. Not thinking about it, he did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment. The scream that escaped his mouth was loud and high pitched, the type of scream that the television like to joke was shrill enough to break glass. Tom immediately released his hold on Harry as the boy screamed his lungs out, drawing the attention of the few other patrons in the store.

"What the hell, Tom!" A familiar voice yelled, running towards them. "What did you do to him?" Mathias asked, gently placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and trying to comfort him.

"I didn't do anything." Tom said, seemingly in shock from Harry's reaction.

"Harry," Mathias whispered kneeling in front of Harry and looking into his frightened emerald eyes. "Harry calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Slowly Harry's mind began to process the situation. He looked into Mathias stardust eyes and saw a familiar look of caring and concern. Not thinking, just acting, Harry collapsed into the older boy's arms. Mathias sent a dark glare at Tom, before leading Harry away from the store. Just as the were exiting the shop, Harry once again saw a wisp of platinum blond hair from the corner of his eye. Craning his neck for a better view, he still believed himself to have fallen to a deception of the eyes.


	20. Twenieth Snow

UchiSays: Welcome to the FINAL chapter of Catching snow.

* * *

Twentieth (Final) Snow

Mathias hadn't been able to spend Christmas with them. Both of his parents were back in town and thus he was obligated to celebrate the holiday with them. Harry had wondered why he, Padfoot, and Remus couldn't just play host to the boy's family for Christmas, but he'd been informed that both of Mathi's parents were bigoted homophobes and disapproved of Mathi associating with the Black family. His parents were so often away on trips that they knew nothing of the almost familial relationship their son had with the family, nor did they know Mathi's own preference for boys. Harry didn't know what to think of this tidbit of information, but eventually he concluded that if Mathias wanted to tell his parents he could do it on his own time.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus spent the holiday together having major amounts of fun. It started Christmas eve with a snow ball fight in the back yard, followed by a trip to the local elementary school's production of "A Christmas Carol". They had dinner at a restaurant downtown, before heading home to curl up watching various different Christmas movies. The whole day was great and Harry thought it to be the best Christmas eve ever. The next morning he was woken bright and early by an overly energetic Padfoot jumping on his bed. After being dragged downstairs and having a cup of hot chocolate thrust into his hands, Harry set around the Christmas tree with his guardians to open presents. Mathias dropped his presents for the family off and there was multiple packages shipped to him from his friends back in the UK. Harry received a large amount of gifts and he loved every one of them, but the best gift by far had been for both him and Sirius from Mathias. Remus was not very happy about the hyperactive puppy running around his house. Overall, the event turned out to be the dream Christmas Harry had always wanted.

It was three days after Christmas. The December air was cold enough to confine everyone inside, except for Remus and Sirius who both had traversed the frigid lands in order to get to work. Harry had stayed in the house the entire day and now set up in his room on the computer checking his e-mails. A cup of hot chocolate set on the desk within reach for him to grab if he desired a sip, but not close enough to accidentally tip over. Behind him Mathias lounged on Harry's bed playing with Prongs, the black lab puppy he'd given Harry and Sirius for Christmas. His parents had both left the day after Christmas and so he was able to visit Harry now. Prongs was growling as he tried to yank a piece of cloth from Mathi's hand in their game of tug-a-war.

_Season's Greetings Harry,_

_I hope this e-mail finds you well and warm, it's freezing here. Just thought I send off a quick message carrying to you all the joys of the season and catching you up on what's been happening since you left. Now let's see, where should I start? How about some lighthearted gossip, shall we? Well you'll never believe it but Neville Longbottom finally got up the courage to ask Hannah Abbot to the Snow Ball, they made such a cute couple. Lavender Brown has gotten her well manicured claws into another unfortunate victim, some boy from Beaubatons. Your pals Dean and Seamus are still going strong in their relationship, though things did get rocky at one point when rumors were circulating that Seamus was seen kissing another boy. Ginny Weasley is now dating Colin Creevey, which surprised me because we all thought Creevey was gay. (More on the Weasley family in a moment). And that brings us to me, who is still tragically single, oh the irony._

_I bet you're wondering why I haven't hooked up with Ron yet? Well that brings an end to our lighthearted gossiping and on to more serious matters. It's official, Ron Weasley has been sentenced with rape and assault, as well as attempted manslaughter. The details of the case are pretty sketchy, especially since it was never said you he supposedly raped/assaulted. Poor Mrs. Weasley is heartbroken. Mr. Weasley is trying to get the case appealed, stating that there was no proper witness (nor victim for that matter) present and thus the accusations are unfounded. But apparently his arguments have no listeners since Ron is still locked away. According to the rumor mill Ron is actually innocent and is just suffering the consequences of having a one night stand with some rich person's precious daughter, but that same rumor mill says that you were Ron's victim and that's why you moved away so suddenly. I personally don't know what to think._

_In other news, that bottle blonde chit Lavender Brown can not keep a secret if you paid her. Remember my mentioning a certain blond boy hanging around in search of you, well Lavender not only let it slip to him that you're in the states, but she gave him your address as well. She claims she did nothing wrong because the boy is supposedly your boyfriend, but I'm not sure. If he's some creepy stalker person let me know and I'll report him to the police. I swear someone need to explain to that girl the meaning of the American saying: loose lips sink ships. If something happens to you because of this I will hold Lavender responsible and will personally send her to an early grave. _

_Now enough of that talk. Tell me Harry, how was your Christmas? Fine I hope. Did you receive my present? What did you do you the holiday? Did you get anything really cool? E-mail me back, you know I love to hear from you._

_Your Friend and Santa's Helper_

_Hermione Granger_

Harry did not know what to think of all Hermione had said in that message. The lighthearted gossiping had not come as a surprise to him since he'd predicted most of it, except the part about Colin Creevey because he had also thought the boy was gay, but it was the news about Ron and Draco that left him utterly speechless. Ron had been convicted for his crimes. He hadn't gotten away with what he'd done to Harry. He was locked away and couldn't hurt anyone ever again. Part of Harry felt bad for the redhead's family, the Weasleys _had_ always looked out for him, but he was more relieved that his rapist was off the streets and all thanks to... And now Draco knew where lived. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Would Draco write to him? Come visit him? Anything? More importantly: would he even want to? There was a lot for him to think about.

"Who's Hermione Granger?" Mathi's voice broke through his thoughts. "A girlfriend?"

Harry shook his head and quickly exited out of his e-mails. "No, a friend that's a girl. I've known her since primary school. She's like a sister to me."

"Oh." Mathias said, returning to his seat on Harry's bed. "Is there a girlfriend waiting for you back there that I should know about?"

Harry shook his head again. "No girlfriend, no."

Mathi raised one eyebrow. "What about a boyfriend?"

Harry blushed. "Though I do admit there would be a better chance of a boy waiting for me than a girl, no I don't have a boyfriend either, not anymore at least."

"You don't sound pleased about that. Did you and your ex part on bad terms?"

Harry chewed his lower lip and thought over how much he should reveal to Mathias, finally he sighed. "How about saying we parted on no terms at all. I never told him I was leaving."

"You left without saying a word to him?" There was a tinge of something unreadable in Mathias' voice. "So as far as you know, he could still be under the illusion that the two of you are still together."

Harry pushed up from his desk chair and walked over to his bed and collapsed against the pillows. Mathias turned to watch him curiously. "I doubt he even cares."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"It's complicated."

"Hello, my name is Mathias and I invented complicated, pleased to meet you."

Harry gave a light chuckle of amusement, before sighing again. "He had a fiance. He took me home to meet his parents and I met her as well."

"So he was two-timing you."

"Not exactly. It's complicated."

"I'm sure I just mentioned that I invented complicated."

Harry grabbed a pillow and put it over his face. "I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

Mathias let out a pained sigh. "Harry, just answer me this," he began, pulling the pillow from over Harry's head and pinning the boy with the pull force of his quicksilver eyes, Draco's eyes, "before I delve in too deeply and make a full of myself, just tell me now do I have any chance if I so choose to pursue a relationship with you?"

Harry's voice caught in his throat as he stared into Mathi's near pleading silver eyes. "I," Harry paused and licked his lips, "I don't know."

"Harry," Mathias pleaded, "I like you. I like you a lot. And there is nothing I would like more than to have you as my boyfriend, but if there's absolutely no chance for me I don't want to waste my breath in asking."

Harry was silent for a moment. The silence hung over the room like a mosquito next, capturing holding in his current thoughts and blocking new ones out. Finally he spoke, almost against his will, "You have his eyes."

**|::-x-::|**

It was New Years eve and it was Sirius and Remus' turn to host the annual New Years Party. The house was full of people, chatting and laughing and just having a good old time. Remus stood in the kitchen helping people serve themselves through the buffet of food everyone had contributed to making. Sirius stood in the living room chatting with some of the guest. Mathias was there hanging out in a corner talking to Tom, Chris, and some other friends from school. The whole even was warm and welcoming and Harry couldn't help but smile from his seat on the foot of the stairs.

There had been a subtle change in his relationship with Mathias since their talk three days ago. At first he wasn't sure what type of response his declaration would receive and honestly Mathias hadn't been sure how he was suppose to respond to the statement. After a bit of awkwardness the reached an agreement. They were exactly boyfriends just yet, but they weren't exactly friends either. It was complicated. But complicated worked just fine for them.

The song on the radio changed and someone exclaimed how much they liked the new song and the volume was turned up. Harry tried not to respond to hearing the familiar acoustic guitar accompanied by a smooth sultry voice singing. Instead he kept happier thoughts in his head about his present life and pushed the nostalgic thoughts of the life and loved he'd left back in the UK behind.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Harry pushed up from his seat on the stairs to answer it, no one else had heard it. Keeping a happy smile on his face, Harry opened the door and promptly froze in place, his smile slipping away.

The boy/man on his doorstep looked like and angel with his pale skin a platinum blond hair illuminated as they was by the Christmas light adorning the neighborhood. He looked uncharacteristically shy and unsure of himself and he tried to smile at the boy who's just opened the door. "Hello Harry."

"Draco."

**Fin.**

To Be Continued in _Chasing Rain_


End file.
